


The Dolphin's Cry

by Seirenia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirenia/pseuds/Seirenia





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1

 

Stardate 2260.230

The small Science Team working in New Vulcan's northernmost desert stood outside their small research colony. The Greenhouse they worked in, housed samples of plants that were indigenous to Vulcan. Seeds left from a lifetime so long ago. The Team was trying to cultivate several of the Desert Orchids with no luck.

A young Human female lifted her head and spoke from behind her computer monitor. "Lil - you need to come see this. I'm getting some strange readings from the computers. They aren't making any sense. "

Doctor Lilly Shade was the Botanical Pharmacist and Botanist in charge of the cultivation efforts in the Kal'ta Desert.The young girl was most curious. Half-Human, Half-Vulcan, raised by her widower Human father Commander Rory Shade. Her mid-back length mahogany hair was pulled into a tight ponytail that swished effortlessly when she walked. There were delicate wisps of hair poking around her slightly pointed ears. Her eyes were a radiant shade of grey-blue which usually focused into a raptor like gaze. Her otherwise human features were spattered endlessly with tiny, adorable freckles, much to her chagrin.

The young Doctor left a bookmark on her place in the report she was reading. Placing down her PADD, Lilly slowly slid out of her Computer Station chair. She jogged to her friend's station and peered down at the monitor.

"Okay, so what's going on. Are these the results from the Orchids we found?" Lilly's voice was calm and assuring.

"Yeah, but... there's something wrong. These should just be normal Orchids, but they're not giving readings like the others from the same area." Lieutenant Serenity Jones effortlessly pulled screens across her monitor displaying no less than six different results from tests on the display screen.

"See here?" Serenity pointed to the tests on the left side of the screen. "These are the results from the rest of the Orchids. Completely normal Desert Orchid plant about 6 months old. These were from the last Cultivation Team. But this screen here. The ones on the right are the plants we found. Something has poisoned them. I can't figure out what. It's subtle, whatever it is." Serenity's warm voice was filled with a moderate amount of concern.

"Hrm. Send these to my Lab Station. I'll see what I can find. It's probably nothing, just the plants adjusting to the new atmosphere. Thanks for letting me know, Sere." Lilly gave her friend a quick pat on the shoulder and ran down the dome corridor to her personal Lab Station.

As Lilly reached the security door guarding her private sanctuary, she entered her passcode and stepped inside the cool room. Her favorite lab coat was hanging on an antique coat rack her father had given to her when she left for Starfleet. She pulled it on, kicked off her shoes and walked slowly to her cluttered desk.

She logged onto her computer terminal and pulled up the reports that Serenity had sent. On the surface, the plant registered as a typical Vulcan Orchid. The ones in question were a rich magenta with gold tips on the points of the petals.

“Computer, scan Specimen, render scan in 3D.”

A few minutes ticked by.

“Scan Complete. 3D image created.”

The Orchid now spun slowly on Lilly’s monitor. “Computer, isolate stamen area, magnify by 100%. Pull up Specimen 00-125-KD, also magnify by 100%. Compare images side-by-side.”

Now the stamen of two Vulcan Orchids adorned her large computer display. On the left, a normal, healthy stamen of a Vulcan Orchid was magnified. The soft reddish-purple stem plunged into a darkening sea of crimson. However, the image on the right gave Lilly alarm. The stamen was grey, mottled, and almost decaying in places.

“Computer, what is the current analysis of Specimen 00-201-KD?”

“Specimen 00-201-KD is diseased. Unknown origins.”

Lilly let out a deep sigh. She rolled her neck around her shoulders and sat back in her chair.

“Computer, what is the current temperature outside?”

“40 degrees Celsius. Weather reports indicate a Sandstorm is possible. Winds are travelling at 25 kilometers per hour.”

Lilly sighed.

_I need more samples. Something is killing this flower, and the others near it._

“IT IS NOW 7:15 P.M. NEW VULCAN TIME. NIGHTFALL IS IN 45 MINUTES. LOCKDOWN IS IN 1 HOUR” The Computer System announced the evening protocol to the entire Colony.

_45 minutes? That’s enough time to take the aircar to the field and get a few more samples and make it back before Lockdown._

Lilly ripped her lab coat off and pulled her discarded shoes back on. She grabbed her worn knapsack and tossed a couple of cold bottles of water in it, as well as a handful of specimen containers and her PADD. She rushed out her door, hearing the auto-lock engage as she ran down the corridor to the bay where the aircars were kept.

Pulling out her tiny keychain, she lamented that the only keys were for her father’s house in Georgia, her apartment in San Francisco, and a key for the Aircar her team used for specimen collections, deposits, and travel back to the New Vulcan Colony for supplies or the occasional healer visit. Lilly tossed her knapsack into the passenger seat of the small violet colored Aircar. She swiftly jogged around to the driver’s seat and climbed in, jamming the keys in the ignition as she finished buckling up.

Lilly slid the car into drive and took off down the dusty sand dunes towards the patch of orchids planted 4 months ago. The air was sweltering. As Lilly drove over sand dune after sand dune, she finally reached the edges of the orchid field, a mere 20 kilometers from the Colony.

She parked to the side of the field, and grabbed her tricorder, arming herself to collect more samples of the diseased orchids. As soon as she opened the door to the car, sweat formed on her brow. She took a shallow breath and plunged head first into the blazing inferno of the Kal’ta Desert.

“After we’re done here, I would love to go to the Altair System. Take a nice vacation someplace that isn’t an oven.” Lilly muttered under her breath. She trudged over sand dunes the remaining half-kilometer to the Orchid garden.

Lilly delicately stepped between the lush beds of multi-colored Vulcan Orchids, as she wound her way to the location of the decaying flowers. Upon reaching her destination, she tossed her knapsack down and knelt to the ground, drawing her legs under her gently.

“Well son of a bitch. These are all dead. What the hell happened here?” She muttered under her breath.

This ground was stable, no anomalies, no… nothing and fertile enough to grow Vulcan Orchids. The cliffside out here gave enough cooling shade that the delicate plants wouldn’t scorch. There was an underground spring that fed most of this desert with enough water to sustain plant life. Except for an errant Sandstorm, the weather was generally favorable, as well. That’s the reason Lilly had picked this location to begin with.

Lilly pulled her Tricorder from her pack and began to scan the deceased flowers. She worked swiftly, trying to ascertain all the damage in the garden. As she documented the destruction of the orchids, she soon became oblivious to her surroundings.


	2. Hunger

_ Chapter 2 _

 

In the distance the wind speeds were steadily climbing. The temperature in the Kal’ta Desert was rising as well. The small PADD laying in Lilly’s lap began to chime as updated Weather Reports were coming in.

She dismissed the reports, choosing to focus on the work ahead of her. As she passed her Tricorder over the last area of the Orchid Garden, her PADD started sounding an Alarm. 500 meters away, a Sandfire Storm had erupted.

 

**_*~*~*_ **

 

Serenity Jones was repeatedly paging her beloved friend and Commander.

  
“Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Shade.”   
  
“ _ Lieutenant Commander Shade is not on the premises.” _ __   
__   
“When was her last check-in?”   
  
“ _ 30 minutes previously. Her access code was used in the Garage Bay. Reports show that Lieutenant Commander Shade authorized the use of the Colony’s primary Aircar.” _ __   
__   
“Wait - what? She left?” Serenity’s voice was riddled with concern for Lilly.

_ “Correct. Lieutenant Commander Shade used the Global Positioning System of the Aircar, licensed 23ET580, north to the Flower Gardens in the Kal’ta Desert. 35 minutes previously.” _ __   
__   
Serenity sat back in her chair and sighed deeply. She reached for her Communicator and dialed Lilly’s number. The Comm. Unit rang for 3 minutes and went to Lilly’s Voice Messaging System.   
  
“ __ This is the personal Communicator of Lieutenant Commander, Doctor Calla Lilly Shade. Chief Botanist and Botanical Pharmacist stationed at the Science Colony in the Kal’ta Desert on New Vulcan. I am unable to answer my Unit at this time. Please leave a message and I will return it as swiftly as possible. I thank thee. ” Lilly’s bright, effervescent voice echoed in the silent computer room.   
  
“Oh Lil. Why haven’t you come back? It’s 10 minutes until Lockdown. Please come back. Or get to the City where you can Lodge with someone from the Embassy. Just, call me back if you’re okay. Call me back if you aren’t, and I’ll come running.” Serenity closed the Communicator and silently cursed being unable to leave her Station for the moment. With Lilly off-site, that left Serenity in charge of things until Lilly returned, or God forbid, was found.

 

***** **_~*~*_ **

 

The roaring of the winds in the Desert were drowning out the sounds from Lilly’s Communicator. She now realized just what the weather conditions were brewing. As she finished the last scan, she tossed everything into her knapsack and fought to pull herself to a standing position.

The winds tore into her skin, as the delicate uniform covering her small frame did nothing to shield the blistering heat and devastating winds. She lifted the hood that was a mandatory part of her uniform, and pulled it up around her head. The wind still cut into her back and arms as she started running to the Aircar.   
  
The air was thick with heat and sand, and the young Half-Vulcan struggled to draw a full breath of air into her lungs. As she coughed, sand would come back up into her mouth, causing her to gag, and beg for water. As she ran through the swirling clouds of sand, she collapsed with the realization that she was now completely disoriented. Before her pale eyes, all she saw were endless swirls of sand and plant matter.

Lilly began crying softly, tears rolling down her sand-stained cheeks. She pulled her PADD from her sack, and tried to access the map for the area. Slowly the PADD responded and she turned 60 degrees to her right, covered her mouth, and started running as fast as her bruised and beaten body could carry her.

Her arms and hands were bleeding from the abrasiveness of the sand, as it cut through her supple skin. There was a large abrasion on her left cheek and her lips were raw. She excruciatingly made her way to a cavern on the right side of the Desert. It hadn’t been scouted completely, but for now, it was Lilly’s only chance at survival.

She cleared the small cavern opening and made it 10 meters inside. The wind was screaming as it rushed past the 4 meter opening that was the cave entrance. Lilly collapsed on the ground, shaking, coughing and gagging on the sand still stuck in her irritated airways. She tore into her knapsack and pulled a bottle of water out; opening it, Lilly began to douse herself with the refreshing liquid.

Feeling spent, she laid down on the cool cave floor and slid her PADD and Communicator from her pack. She signed into her PADD, and accessed the current Weather Reports. The storm was expected to last for another 3 hours. Sure, her lungs felt like they were on fire and she was exhausted, but she could manage to wait for the storm to die down enough it was safe to leave again.

Flipping open her Communicator, Lilly tried to contact the Science Colony to no avail. Resigning herself to spending at least the next present moments trapped in the cavern, she placed her Comm. Unit back into her Knapsack. She pulled out the second bottle of water she had packed and took a sip, swishing it around her parched mouth gently. Spitting it out, and the sand it rinsed free, she tucked the bottle back into its place and stood on her shaking legs.

“Might as well get comfortable.” Lilly called out to herself. The roaring of the winds was almost deafening as it ripped past the opening to the cavern. Lilly fluffed her sack up into a more comfortable pile, and laid down on the cool floor, curling up slightly. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down, entering into a medium meditative state.

  
***** **_~*~*_ **

In the back of the cave, a pair of cat-like eyes blinked open. The eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch black of the cave. Rising on thick, muscular legs, the creature that Lilly had woken began to race through its well known lair towards the enticing smell that was soon to be dinner. It lifted its head towards the ceiling and inhaled the intoxicating copper tang of blood that tinged the air with notes of iron. 

The pestilential cat creature slid through the winding passageways towards its unknowing prey. It growled softly, its paws treading skillfully over the stone floor. The feral beast parted it’s jaws slightly sliding it’s long, wet tongue out to moisten its thin lips. The hunger burning in its stomach was driving it wild. Its slick bright blue and brown spotted body curled through the last passage way. Finally reaching the ledge overlooking the wounded humanoid, it paused for just a moment before pouncing.

It landed on top of the young girl and ripped its sharp claws through her delicately supple skin. The le-matya had claimed its prey. Beautifully emerald green blood spilled from the three lacerations crossing her torso from left shoulder to right hip. She was lost to the world now. The le-matya was committed to its dance with death.

The young girl slipped into a deeper meditation, trying to slow the poison coursing through her veins. Every ounce of healing energy she had was going to slow her blood flow down long enough to slow the poison to give her time to be saved. 

Satisfied with the damage it had dealt, the le-matya began it’s deserved feast of copper rich blood it hadn’t enjoyed in so long. Licking its fill of Lilly’s blood, it retreated to its den in the back of the cavern. Full from the feast, it laid down and fell back asleep, for the moment.

Lilly struggled with the excruciating sea of flames coursing through her ravaged body. She’d lost two pints of blood. She was weak, delirious, and dying. Her breath slowed rapidly, her mind diverting all available energy towards saving what was left of her life. In a matter of moments, her head began to swim and what was left of the world faded to black.


	3. Crisis on New Vulcan

_ Chapter 3 _

 

A pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open. Blinking to adjust to the darkness in the room, Sarek took a deep breath and rose from his Meditation Mat. The Comm. Unit for his dwelling was, to use the Terran term “ringing off the hook”.   
  
_ It is 9:45 pm. Perhaps it is Spock. _

 

Exiting his bedroom, he pulled on his silk night robe and walked swiftly to the Comm. Unit. Pressing the button to answer the call, he sat down, and faced the intrusion to his meditation.

 

The young girl staring at him through the Video Feed looked devastated. Her eyes were bloodshot, tear tracks stained her light tan cheeks. Her brilliant amethyst eyes were marred with a look of panic and bewilderment.    
  
Effortlessly displaying the  _ ta’al,  _ the young girl took a ragged breath waiting for Sarek’s response.

 

His eyes softened and he returned the gesture, nodding slightly, giving her the silent approval to begin her story.

 

“ _ Sochya eh dif _ , Ambassador Sarek. I am Lieutenant Serenity Jones. I apologize immensely for this intrusion. I did not know who else to contact this late. There has been an incident at the  Starfleet Science Colony. Our Commanding Officer is missing. This is abnormal for her. I am concerned something has happened. A Sandfire Storm broke out in the area of the Desert she was working in, and she missed evening Check In and Lockdown.” Serenity’s voice was threatening to shatter all over again. Tears were welling up in her bright eyes.

 

Sarek took a brief moment to absorb the information and glanced at the chronometer on the wall. He sighed, unhappy with the time conversion.   
  
“Ms. Jones, I understand your situation. I thank thee for contacting me. If you will please remain on this line, I will contact someone who I believe can help you. Please hold.” Sarek spoke gently, trying to reassure the young Human. 

 

Reaching his slender fingers out from the place where they were folded on his lap, he gracefully dialed the code to allow a Third Party Connection to be made, then dialed the all-familiar code for his  _ sa-fu.  _ It was 04:45 on the ship, but he knew Spock would answer. Sure enough, after the 2nd ring, a not-so-sleepy Spock answered the call.

 

“Father. It is early, still. We must be quiet, my  _ sa-telsu  _ is still sleeping.” Spock gestured back to the large bunk where a very serene looking James Kirk was snoring lightly.

 

“My son, I fear you will need to wake your  _ ashayam.  _ There has been an incident here. We will await your return. I must stress the importance of speed. A life may be at stake.” Sarek quietly, yet forcefully warned his son.

 

Through the Video Screen, Serenity watched the young Vulcan cross to the bed and place a comforting hand on the outstretched arm of his mate. A few seconds went by, the body shifted under the blankets, and then the most radiant cerulean eyes flashed open. The figure sat up, and looked to the Comm. Unit, before displaying the  _ ta’al _ .

 

“Father! Please allow me to replicate a cup of coffee before we begin.” Kirk flashed his favorite toothy grin to his Father-in-Law, and rose - almost colliding with the mug of steaming liquid his mate held.

 

“Forgive me,  _ t’hy’la,  _ I made it for you already. This matter is extremely time sensitive.” Spock sent reassurance and love through their ancient bond. He pulled the second chair over to the Comm. Unit and took his place beside his Captain and husband.

 

“Lieutenant Jones! It is a joy to see you in person. I have reviewed your reports on the indigenous plant life of New Vulcan. They are of exceptional quality. Please, tell us how we may assist you. From the beginning, please. Spare no detail.” Spock intoned swiftly.

 

Taking a racking breath, Serenity reached to the side of her viewscreen and pulled a box of Kleenex into her lap. Taking a few in hand, she began the recollection of the night. After 10 painful minutes, the girl was beginning the end of her story.

 

“... and that’s when I called Ambassador Sarek. I… I didn’t know who else to call. I still don’t, actually. Lilly is in charge here… was in charge. I’m in charge now.” The Lieutenant sobbed after her last statement.

 

Jim and Spock looked at each other, unsaid messages passing between their bond. Jim cleared his throat and looked at the devastated young girl.

 

“Serenity, it’s okay. You’re doing great. You did a great thing here. We aren’t that far from New Vulcan. I think we can get there in less than 3 hours. You just hang tight. We’re coming. We’ll find Lilly for you, try not to worry. I’m totally sure that she’s safe and hiding out from that storm somewhere.” Jim flashed her a brilliant smile, hoping to reassure the frightened girl.

 

“Dad - I know it’s late, is there anyone that could go to the Colony for the time being? Someone that might have an A7 Computer Clearance for Starfleet Computers? And can play a wicked game of Chess?” Jim laughed, yet his face portrayed utter seriousness.

 

“Child, how often must I scold you for using your Terran slang when referring to me? I will release you from this call, so that I may contact Ambassador Selek for his assistance in this situation. Ms. Jones, I ask you for more of your time this evening, as I arrange for a liaison from the Vulcan Embassy to come to the Colony to aid you until the Enterprise can make it here. I will remain available until I hear from you again, my sons. Contact me as soon as you know how long it will take you to reach New Vulcan's orbit. Peace and Long Life, sons.” Sarek displayed the  _ ta’al _ a final time, then ended the connection.

 

Jim stood and walked to the door that connected Spock’s Quarters to their shared bathroom. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the medium sized chamber. As he crossed the room to his door, he swiped his toothbrush off its place on the counter. He entered his Quarters and dashed to the Comm. Unit there.   
  
Typing in his Captain’s Code to create a Ship-Wide Broadcast, he cleared his throat and began speaking. His voice portrayed every ounce of authority and compassion the young man had. He was aware his crew was going to be resentful for starting their day even earlier.   
  
“We have received a Distress Call from Ambassador Sarek of New Vulcan. It is now 05:30. I am ending Gamma Shift now and require that all Alpha Shift crew members make their way to their Stations and Posts. Know this - Ambassador Sarek is not in any situation of his own. It is the Starfleet Science Colony requesting assistance. You have 30 minutes to make it to your Posts. Kirk out.”

 

Spock had quietly slipped into the room behind Jim and was idly tidying up the nightstand on his side of the bed. Arranging everything to his desires, he stopped and turned towards his husband. Noticing the toothbrush still in Jim’s hand, he sighed slightly.  
  
“Jim, what is your plan? Do you wish for me to make an Away Team? I completed some research into the Desert where the young Shade girl has gone missing. It is quite expansive. I have located the Orchid Cultivation Site that she had travelled to. The Orchid Site is 457.2 meters in length and width. It is quite remarkable. The Kal’ta Desert is approximately the same size as the Colorado Plateau. It is 335,000 kilometers square.” Spock folded his hands behind his back and stood at parade rest.  
  
Jim turned and smiled at his beloved. He moved to the closet and pulled out a fresh uniform. Shucking off his A-shirt and boxers, he pulled out a fresh pair of soft, grey cotton boxer-briefs and black undershirt. He placed them on the bed and grabbed his Uniform shoes from the wooden Shoe Stand Selek had gifted him as a wedding present.

 

Locking eyes with his First Officer, he smiled coyly. His eyes were playful and happy. Taking Spock’s hand in his, Jim squeezed it slightly.

 

“We still have 26 minutes. Care to join me in the shower? I’ve got two months of Hot Water rations saved up we can use.” Jim whispered to his mate.

 

“Jim,  _ ashayam _ . You know that I find luxurious showers wrong. Wasting that much water is illogical. Unless you are hurt and need the muscle relaxation. Given that we have had a quiet three months, that is also illogical.” Spock lamented at his mate’s disdain for water conservation.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be out in a minute… or ten.” Jim was walking back to the bathroom. He slipped in the door and keyed the Sonic Shower to come on. He stepped into the steam filled chamber and felt the gloriously relaxing pulses as the sonic waves cleaned his still slightly sleepy muscles. He heard the Comm. Unit go off in his room, then stop as he could hear muffled voices drifting in from his room. Trusting Spock to handle himself, Jim closed his eyes.

 

“Computer, play music - Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata with Rain. Dim lights to 65%.” Jim quietly ordered.

 

As the soothing notes of Beethoven’s Sonata and the gentle sounds of a Rainstorm sprinkled down through the bathroom, Jim laid back against the shower wall, reveling in the shower’s quiet comforts. He was still plagued by nightmares of the Nero and Khan incidents. Both men had stolen his fathers. Nero took his biological, and Khan claimed his surrogate. Both died fighting for those they loved, but still Jim blamed himself for Pike’s death.

 

Remembering the still tender wounds caused Jim to sigh and start crying softly. Tears he rarely shed anymore. He needed to be strong. It was in times like these, when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts, that he remembered the pain and anguish that both men had caused.

 

He remained with his eyes closed, drowning himself in the music. He was so lost to his thoughts and remembrances he didn’t realize that someone was now holding him.   
  
He felt the cool hands slide around his waist as the arms they were attached to pulled him even closer. He buried his head in the strong security of his mate’s chest. They stood, almost like a mother comforting her child for what seemed like an eternity. Jim felt the bond they shared flare to life as he let his mental shields down. Soon Spock’s voice was softly whispering in his head.

 

_ “Oh Jim. My darling Jim. You are not alone. I know that I have made this clear to you before. I will say it again. I will say it whenever you need it. I will always say it. I love you. I am forever and eternally grateful for the sacrifices you have made in your short life. I am sorry that you have been through so much pain, heartache, anguish and despair. You are my t’hy’la. Without you I would be lost. You are the humanity that I so greatly find myself needing. You know how to ground me. You are the one thing in life that makes life worth living. I will love you from now until I am no more.” _ Tears were pouring down both their faces as they held one another.   
  
Spock’s internal alarm clock went off. It was now almost 06:00. Neither of them had eaten. Spock disdainfully resigned to having a replicated breakfast as that was all they would have time for.

 

As he pulled Jim out of the shower, Jim covered his mouth with his own. Suffocating with the ferocity of the kiss, Spock stepped back slightly. He ran his fingers through Jim’s golden brown tresses.

 

“I… I feel better now. Sorry about that Spock. Just… got distracted with my own misery for a while. I’m better now. Just needed to get that out of my system. I’m sorry I worried you,  _ ashayam.  _ It’s time to head up to the Bridge. I need to talk to Scotty and fill the Bridge Crew in on the situation.” Jim slipped around Spock and began brushing his teeth.

 

Finishing the task he entered the door for his Quarters and crossed to his bed. Picking up the cotton grey-blue boxer-briefs he pulled them on. He did the same to the black undershirt that was a part of his Uniform. The short-sleeved Shirt helped to hide more of the collar area and made his already attractive uniform even more sexy, as he often joked with Spock.

 

He pulled on a pair of white socks, then his Uniform trousers. The sleek black slacks miraculously never needed pressing or ironing. He tucked his undershirt in and buckled the delicate leather belt that kept his pants in place. There were many things in life James Kirk had - a butt with any semblance of a curve was definitely not on the list.

 

He pulled the Goldenrod colored Command Shirt on and fastened his Command track Badge to his left breast. Turning to look at the mirror he admired himself favorably.   
  
“Well… I am just one 6’1” sexy beast today! Rawr.” He laughed and sat down to pull his shoes on. Spock joined him on the bed, having already gotten dressed in his Quarters.

  
Spock pulled a comb off the small nightstand Jim used and began trying to tame Jim’s cowlick. After several trying minutes he finally got the stubborn locks of hair to lay correctly in place without sticking up too much. Ready to start the day they both exited through Jim’s Quarters and made their way to the TurboLifts.    



	4. Memories

_ Chapter 4 _

 

In the ‘Lifts Jim reached his hand towards Spock’s. Finding it resting at his side, he lightly grasped it and pressed a Vulcan Kiss to his palm. Smiling, he sent a wave of love through the bond.

 

Two minutes later, the Lift deposited them on the Bridge. Spock stepped out first, now fully in First Officer Mode. Jim’s life could be at stake any moment while they were on the Bridge. It was his job to protect him. Bones had often joked that Spock took the job requirements of First Officer entirely too seriously when he learned that Jim and Spock were marrying.

 

Jim smiled radiantly at the Gamma Shift Bridge Officer that was seated on the edge of the Captain’s Chair. The young Asian was glancing around the room periodically. She held a PADD in her left hand. She had long Raven colored hair pulled expertly into a plait.   
  
“Captain on the Bridge.” Spock called out. He walked to his Science Station and relieved the Lieutenant Junior Grade that held command of his console.

 

As Jim was walking around the Bridge checking on everything and everyone, the Lift on the Starboard side of the Bridge opened and deposited the rest of the Alpha Crew on deck. Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura all walked to their respective Stations. Sulu was carrying a coffee cup that had a tea bag still in it. His eyes were marred by a lack of sleep.   
  
Jim turned to the young Lieutenant sitting in his chair and greeted her warmly. “Good morning, Lieutenant Monistere. Anything to report?” His smile was so bright it lit the entire room up.

 

Lian Monistere bowed slightly and fixed her bright eyes on her Captain. She returned Jim’s smile, though not as large as his. She cleared her throat and began speaking with a melodious voice. “Nothing to report, sir. Everything is quiet as can be. Commander Scott has been doing some maintenance and requested that the ship float on impulse power.” Her eyes flashed with the excitement that relayed how thrilled she was to be sitting at The Chair.   
  
Jim finally noticed what had first seemed different about the young girl. Her eyes were different colors. Her left was a brilliant dark emerald and the right was a light blue. Jim held his breath for a moment and nodded once.   
  
“You are relieved Lieutenant. Rest well.” Jim stepped back to allow the girl to leave. Once she had slipped past him, he turned and plopped down in the chair. He pressed the button on the left arm and began another ship-wide announcement.

 

“This is Captain Kirk. We are in route to New Vulcan. Attention all Alpha Bridge Crew - and yes, that includes you Bones - Report to the Briefing Room. Chekov take over and do the morning announcements please.” Jim rose from his chair and made his way to the Briefing Room. 

 

As Chekov recited through the morning announcements, Jim slid into his chair in the Bridge Crew Briefing Room. Spock entered a few moments afterwards and made his way to the Computer Terminal with his PADD in hand. Expertly pulling up the research he had completed and files that were sent to him by the Kal’ta Desert Science Colony, he arranged the files on the massive Computer Monitor in the large room. There was a picture of a young Half-Human, Half-Vulcan girl. She didn’t look a day over 18, but her Starfleet Personnel File had her Date of Birth listed as 2230.90. March 31st of 2230. The file listed everything Starfleet was willing to divulge about the missing Colonist.   
  
The doors whooshed open and Bones came charging into the room. His chocolate brown eyes were ablaze. “Jimmy, just what in the name of God Almighty is this load of shit? First you wake me up early. Then you call me to the Briefing Room. Damn it Jimmy, I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” He sank down into the chair across from Jim’s.   
  
It was then, out of the corner of his eyes, he recognized someone. Someone he had long ago known. Someone he thought he’d never get to see again in this life. He turned, tears welling up in his eyes, and looked at Jim. Not as a Captain, but as a brother and best friend. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

 

Seeing his friend’s reaction Jim stood and walked to his side. He placed a reassuring hand on Bones’ shoulder. Leaning in close to Bones they began speaking in whispers. 

 

“Yes Bonesy. It’s Cal. I just found out when Spock pulled her picture up. We’d just been told it was someone named Lilly. I’ve only now put the two together. She never did like Calla… Reminded her too much of her Mom, I suppose. I know you two were close. She was as close to you as close can get, Bones. We’re gonna find her. I need you here for this - She needs you. She could be hurt bad, or maybe not even hurt at all, but just trapped. Are you good? Can you do this for her?” Jim was crushed by the amount of pain radiating from Leonard’s normally calm face. He looked like he’d just had what was left of his heart torn out and thrown in the Incinerator.

 

Jim handed his best friend his handkerchief and received a nod of both thanks and commitment to help. He walked back to his chair and shook his head when Spock looked at him questioningly. The doors whooshed open again, this time permitting the rest of the Bridge Crew to enter and take their seats. When the crew was finally assembled Spock cleared his throat and began the presentation.    
  


“At 04:45 this morning, I received an Emergency Call from my Father. As we all know there are multiple Starfleet Science Colonies now stationed on the surface of New Vulcan. These colonies range from those re-establishing Medical Facilities, to Dwellings, Construction, and then the Sciences. The Second-in-Command of the Botanical Science Colony stationed in New Vulcan’s northernmost desert, the Kal’ta Desert contacted Ambassador Sarek. The Commander of the Colony has gone missing. Due to the extremely dangerous indigenous nocturnal lifeforms, the Colonies not located in the security of the areas of population have an enforced Lockdown at 20:00 hours. Lieutenant Commander Calla Lilly Shade missed last night’s Check-in and subsequent Lockdown. Following procedure, Lieutenant Serenity Jones contacted who she believed could help her the best.” Spock now paused to allow the rest of the Bridge Crew a chance to catch up.

 

Bones raised his hand slightly and began speaking with his Doctor’s voice. “Just what in the world was she working on that would require her to leave? Did she run away? Does she have family in the Settlement that maybe she’s staying with? A lover? Could she have just needed some alone time? Are we sure she’s even missing?” The more he spoke, the more he realized that his voice was near its breaking point. It was killing him to know that something had possibly happened to Calla and for now, he was helpless to save her.

 

“Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Shade was working on the cultivation efforts of several plants and herbs that were native to Vulcan. She was cultivating new specimens from seeds that Starfleet had stored a few hundred years ago. As for the rest of your line of questioning, the answers are all no.  Ms. Shade does not have any family living in the settlement. What was left of her maternal family was lost to her in the Nero Crisis. She was raised by her father, who was a widower at a young age. It is possible she had companions in the settlement, but currently unlikely as the Vulcan Embassy has been checking for her in the City and they have not had a conclusive report yet. As it stands now, the official ruling is in fact, that Lieutenant Commander Shade is missing in action.” Spock’s cold voice rang out through the room. 

 

McCoy sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a very long time. As Spock continued droning on, McCoy cleared his mind. He closed his eyes and a memory came flooding back to him.   
  
_ Stardate 2245.63 (March 4, 2245). _

 

_ Leonard sat at the gazebo in his father’s magnificent garden. The cool Atlantan air was gusting around him softly. He was reading a Medical Journal on his PADD. Steam rose gently from his container of hot green tea. He was serenely unaware of his surroundings.  _

 

_ His focus was brought back when he heard footsteps coming down the path that led to his quiet sanctuary. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the railing he had been perched on. Looking out into the expansive garden, his keen eyes found the source of intrusion. His father, David, was walking towards him rather swiftly. _

 

_ Reaching his destination, David paused and sighed deeply. He motioned for Leonard to join him on one of the several benches in the gazebo. They both sat down and David placed his hand upon Leonard’s shoulder. _

 

_ “Lenny. There’s been an incident with the girl next door. The Shade girl. The one you’ve been fancying. She’s in the Sitting Room right now. She’s not hurt… physically. It’s her momma, sonny boy. There was an accident. The Shuttle her momma was on crashed. There were no survivors, kiddo. Her pops brought her over, because she hasn’t said a single word since her pops told her the news. I don’t understand Vulcans at all, but I know you’ve been doing tons of research. Maybe you’ve found somethin’ in your reading that’ll help the poor thing.” David frowned slightly. His face was marred with concern for both his son and the poor girl. _

 

_ Leonard stood and started running as fast as his lean body would carry him. Four minutes passed and he finally reached his young friend. Seeing her frail body resting on the couch, he tackled her from a distance and collapsed onto her. _

 

_ As she felt his powerful arms wrap around her tiny frame, she crumbled under the despair she was feeling inside. Deep, painful, soul crushing wails poured out from her strong lungs. Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks. She nestled her head in the crook of Leonard’s neck. He slipped a hand to the back of her head, pulling her even closer. _

 

_ Commander Rory Shade walked into the room and seeing the tangled bodies of comforter and comfortee gave him pause. His dark blue eyes were filled with tears. As his precious daughter was rending her heart, he spoke softly to David McCoy. _

 

_ “I know ya’ll don’t know much about Vulcans around here. That’s why we came here. It was quiet for Lil and T'Luminareth. When a Vulcan baby is born, they’re bonded with their momma. Not like a marriage bond, a familial bond. They’re fiercely close to one another. When one passes, that bond is broken. That bond was ripped from her. I really need to convince her to get to Starfleet Medical so that a Mind Healer can look at her. Would you mind if Leonard came with us? I don’t think Lil’s gonna listen to me right now. I honestly don’t even think she can.” Rory looked hopefully at the older man. _

 

_ “You’re right. I don’t know much about Vulcans. But what you’re sayin’ sounds awfully painful. Go ahead. Take my boy with ya. The missus and I will be keepin’ y'all in our prayers. Go on, get outta here. Get your baby girl the help she needs. Let us know how it goes.” David’s Georgian drawl was as thick as molasses.  _

 

_ Leonard unwound his body from hers and stood up. Pulling her to him, he cradled her body to his. He looped her left arm over his neck, and carried her in his arms. Looking to Rory, he nodded that he was ready to go. He kept whispering to Lilly trying to give her solace in her agony. _

 

_ Rory swiftly led them to his aircar. Opening the back door, and pulling the convertible’s top down, he helped the two children slide into the backseat. Once they were securely inside, he turned the car’s music player on.  _

 

_ “Computer, play Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata with Rain. Repeat until the engine disengages.” The Computer chimed softly, and the soothing notes of Beethoven’s work began drifting out from the speakers. _

 

_ “This is her favorite song. She loves it with the rain. Says it makes it sound even more beautiful. Maybe it’ll help her.” Rory was crying softly. It was destroying him to see his baby so devastated.  _

 

_ They wove their way through the busy streets of Atlanta making their way to the Starfleet Travel Center. Rory threw the aircar into Park and ripped the keys from the Engine Control. He ran to the side of the aircar and wrenched the door open. _

 

_ Leonard slid out of the backseat. He was still cradling his beloved friend to his chest. Spotting the entrance, he took off running as fast as his powerful legs would carry the both of them. _

 

_ Rory was running next to him. As they entered the Travel Center, they dashed to the Travel Bookings Counter. Leonard was now out of breath, but he didn’t dare let go of Lilly. She needed him and that’s all that mattered. _

 

_ “Three to beam to Starfleet Medical. Medical Emergency.” Rory spoke effortlessly. He placed a gentle hand on Lilly’s wrist and checked her pulse. The rate alarmed him. It was too low. He calculated again, and lamented that it was only 80 beats per minute. Far less than her usual 175. _

 

_ The loudspeaker turned on and the young Travel Agent’s voice rang through the entire Station. “Three to beam to Starfleet Medical - Medical Emergency. Shade-McCoy Party please make your way to Transporter Pad One.” _

 

_ The crowd parted like Moses parting the Red Sea. The group wound their way through the parted crowd to the Transporter Pad. McCoy sighed internally and tried to relax. He always hated Transporters. Hated that residual all-over tingly feeling they left. Transporter Lag they called it. _

 

_ He blinked and felt the tingles start. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was staring into the Emergency Ward at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco. The On-Call Doctor turned towards them and immediately called for a stretcher. _

 

_ An Anti-Grav stretcher appeared and McCoy gently laid his friend on it. Her brow was covered in sweat and her hair was plastered to her face. Her breathing was shallow and weak. Rory filled the Medical Team in on what the situation was. As the group left, McCoy was left alone in the hallway. Tears were now streaming down his face. _

 

_ “Excuse me. Is there a Chapel ‘round here? Or a Priest like person I could talk with?” His voice was weak. The Nurse pointed him towards the Chapel and McCoy started his way there. Once he arrived at the small Chapel, he found a pew and knelt down. He began praying to anyone that would listen. He spent hours there, on bent knee, begging for Lilly’s life to be spared. _

 

_ “This is a courtesy page for a Mister Leonard McCoy. Your presence is requested in room 352. Again - Mister Leonard McCoy your presence is requested in room 352.” A metallic voice rang out. _

 

_ Leaving the Chapel, McCoy entered a Lift to the third floor. Stepping out, he walked down the hallway and found a locked door. The sign read ‘Private Rooms - Authorized Access Only. Identification Required.’ Checking his back pocket, he cursed out loud. He had left his wallet at his house. _

 

_ Turning to leave, the door whooshed open and Rory was on the other side. He gestured for Leonard to come in. Without hesitating, he did. _

 

_ “Don’t worry about it kiddo. I told them you were with me. I watched for you on the Camera. Vouched for you myself. C’mon kiddo. Let’s go see her.” Rory smiled softly as he spoke. _

 

_ As they made their way to Lilly’s room, McCoy was preparing himself for the worst. What he found however, was something he was not prepared for. Stepping into the soft blue room, McCoy was surprised to see Lilly sitting up and talking. She lifted her hand to end the conversation she was having with the nurse, and fixated her radiant grey eyes on Leonard. _

 

_ “LEN! You stayed! Oh I’m so happy you’re still here! Dad thought you might have left. That would have made me very sad. Oh. Hehe. I’m giddy. Hahahaha.” The young girl was uncharacteristically laughing and joyous. _

 

_ Looking to her father and the nurse, McCoy just shook his head. The nurse giggled to herself. Lilly’s doctor stepped into the room and greeted Leonard warmly. _

 

_ “Hello Mr. McCoy. I’m Doctor Bradshaw. I’m a Vulcan Medical Specialist. Lilly’s experiencing what we’re calling a contact buzz. It’ll pass. It’s a result from the treatment we had to give her. Her mind couldn’t handle the sudden, forceful removal of her Maternal Bond. Unfortunately, because she’s Half-Human, she didn’t properly bond with her father, as most Vulcan Children do. We had a Mind Healer come and help sort it all back out. We didn’t replace her Maternal Bond, we just created a Paternal Bond. We gave her some medicine to increase her heart rate as well. I’d like to keep her here overnight for observation, but barring any complications, she can go home tomorrow.” His powerful voice echoed in the small room. _

 

_ “Len! C’mere. Pretty please?” Lilly was speaking almost like she was a child. Whatever had happened to her was now amusing Leonard greatly. _

 

_ He crossed to her bed and sat down gingerly. Afraid he was going to hurt her. He turned towards her slightly and smiled brightly at her. _

 

_ “Aww Lenny. You big goof. You aren’t gonna hurt me. I wanted to thank you. I couldn’t concentrate, but I could hear what you were saying. I was so cold inside, but you made me feel warm. I couldn’t really tell what was going on, but I knew I wasn’t alone.” Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper. “I love you too, Len.” _

 

“BONESY! EARTH TO BONESY! WAKE UP BONESY!” Jim’s voice pierced through McCoy’s silent remembering. Opening his eyes, he realized he must have completely lost himself in the memory.

 

“Hey buddy! You okay? Spock’s been finished for 6 minutes now. I know you find his voice boring, but jeez! Did you have a good nap?” Jim was sitting on the table laughing.

 

“Hey, dipshit. Just because my eyes were closed, Jimmy, doesn’t mean I was asleep.” Bones growled.

 

“Oh. Wanna talk about it? You were remembering something huh?” Jim slid closer to Bones and looked at him as a friend, not as a Captain.

 

“No. Not really. Maybe later. Just the memory of when I thought I almost lost Cal.” Bones quietly stated.

 

“Oh. When her Mom died? Yeah. I remember you telling me about that a few months ago. That was brutal. I’m sorry you had to go through that without a good friend to talk to. If you ever wanna talk about it. Just come by my Quarters some time. Okay?” Jim patted his friend on the shoulder before standing.

 

“The Away Team is selected. You, M’Benga, Spock, Sulu, Scotty, Me, and a handful of Security Officers / Combat Specialists. We don’t know what we’re going to run into out there. We’re taking a Medical Shuttle and Ambassador Sarek is loaning us a few large Aircars. Plan is this - You and M’Benga pack up as much Medical Equipment as you can, for an Emergency. Whatever you think you might need to stabilize her if she’s hurt. We’re taking the Shuttle, all the Bridge Crew anyways. The Security Teams are taking the Aircars. One Team with us, one team with the crew from the Colony. We’re each taking half the Desert. We’re going down at the Orchid Garden where she was last known to be.” Jim recited the plan slowly for his friend.

 

“Alright. I’ll go get packed. When are we heading out?” Bones stared at the young Captain.

 

“Scotty says he can get us there in an hour and a half. Is that enough time for you and Jabilo to get the Medical Supplies packed?” Jim was concerned. He knew how much Lilly meant to the cantankerous Medical Officer.

 

“Yeah, Jim, it’s enough time. I always keep a pre-packed Emergency Preparedness Kit. I’ll need to add some stuff, but I’m ready for touchdown now. Jimmy… If she’s dead…” McCoy couldn’t finish his sentence. Jim had slapped his hand over his friend’s mouth.

 

“Oh hush. She’ll be fine. Think positive, Bonesy. Wait. You do know how to be positive right?” Jim removed his hand and walked out of the Briefing Room.

 

When the door was closed, McCoy knelt to the ground and made the sign of the cross. “Hey, I know I haven’t always been the best at bein’ a follower of yours, but I could use some help here. If you’re gonna claim her, could you wait until someone finds her? She’s earned that much. Don’t let her die alone. That’s all I ask.”

 

He stood and exited the Briefing Room. Taking the TurboLift to the Sickbay, he made his way to the Storage Area and began packing Medical Supplies. Christine Chapel, McCoy’s favorite Nurse was assisting him. M’Benga was on the other side of the Storage Area unpacking some boxes of Herbs.

  
The three worked efficiently. Within twenty minutes they had everything they were bringing loaded up onto an AntiGrav Pallet. McCoy and M’Benga led the Pallet out the doors and down to the Shuttle Bay.


	5. Arrival

_ Chapter 5 _

  
  


As the pair made their way into the Shuttle Bay, McCoy was growling orders to the Ensigns in the room. He growled even more loudly when the Ensigns loading the precious cargo slipped and almost dropped one of the crates to the Shuttle Bay floor.

 

“REYNOLDS! Damn it! Watch it will you?! That case costs more than your wages for a year!” McCoy’s normally semi-pleasant face was contorted into a disdainful frown. 

 

“Yes sir, sorry sir. I will be more careful, sir.” The young man was frozen in fear of the Senior Officer.

 

Seeing the look of sheer terror on the young man’s face caused the cranky man to soften slightly. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face. “I’m not going to hurt you, kid. Just be a little more careful okay?”

 

“Yes sir. We’re almost done. We’re ahead of schedule slightly. Just have these last three cases to load and secure.” Ensign Reynolds was moving efficiently. 

 

As the Loading Crew finished, the two Doctors got onto the Medical Transport Shuttle and triple checked everything. The AntiGrav Lift was laying on it’s side, secured to it’s place on the Shuttle wall. The first case of Medical Equipment and Supplies held the Emergency Surgical Kit and Cardio Stimulator. Case two held the Vascular Regenerator, Dermal Regenerator, and Exoscalpels. The third held various other tools including Sterile Trays and Dressings, as well as Towels, Purified Water, and a small pillow.

 

McCoy’s personal Medical Bag contained 3 Hyposprays and at least a dozen Hypo Vials of medication. Medicine to treat everything from Alcohol Poisoning to Burns, most Poisons and Toxins. As he stored his Antique Medical Bag, he looked to the second doctor on board.

 

“Jabilo, you packed up? I think we’ve got everything we might need. If we can get her to the Shuttle, we can do Emergency Surgery and save her, or treat anything that might be wrong.” Leonard spoke softly, not wanting to deafen himself in the small area.

 

The older Kenyan looked up from the bag he was packing for himself. His soft brown skin was covered with spots in some places and his eyes were bright and understanding. His voice was soft and comforting when he spoke.

 

“I am, Leonard. I have several Herbal Compounds and Compresses prepared, as well as a  mixture of  _ Cholla _ ,  _ Ches’lintak _ , and  _ Kylin’the _ . Plus more traditional medicines. In combination with both of our schools of Medicine, I believe we are suitably prepared for the worst.”

 

Leonard stepped down from the Shuttle, and made his way to the Comm. Station in the Shuttle Bay. Pressing the button to begin a transmission, he stepped back and cleared his throat. “McCoy to Captain Kirk. The Medical Team and Shuttle are ready for touchdown. McCoy out.”

 

He turned and walked back to the Medical Shuttle. He entered the Shuttle and claimed the seat closest to the door. His special seat, reserved for the Chief Medical Officer.

 

He pulled out his smaller, pocket sized PADD, and loaded up a very special Folder he kept saved on it. Activating the first file, he stared down at the picture. Looking back at him was a happy young couple enamoured with each other. Bones sighed quietly and touched the face of the girl in the photo.

 

In the picture, Lilly was wearing a beautiful dark cerulean blue and silver dress. Her hair was down in loose flowing waves. Leonard stood close to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Running down the left side of was a silver script reading ‘Midwinter Night’s Dream - Prom 2245’. The pair were standing beneath a beautiful arch of balloons in blues and silver. Crystalline trees and snowflakes adorned the rest of the photo area.

 

He flipped through to next picture. Graduation Day. He was standing next to Lilly again. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that flared out slightly over her favorite pair of boots. Her shirt was a hooded white knit cotton, with the Vulcan IDIC Symbol emblazoned in the back. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Leonard was wearing his Cap and Gown still. He was smiling back at her, completely enthralled.

 

Hearing movement and voices outside the Shuttle, he shut the PADD off and tucked it back into his pocket. He stood exited the Shuttle yet again. He found himself staring at a crowd of red-shirts and his friends.

 

Jim moved to the front of the crowd and moved towards Bones. He patted his older friend on the shoulder. Turning back towards the crowd he started calling out orders.

 

“The following list of people are the Science Colony Team - Ensign Bol, Ensign Hanai, Ensign Robinson, Lieutenant Taft, Lieutenant Tasat, Lieutenant Warwick. If your name has been called, please make your way to Shuttle 02. The following people will be accompanying the Primary Landing Party. Lieutenant Denna and Lieutenant Fallon. The Primary Landing Party includes Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Commander Scott, Lieutenant Commander McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu, Doctor M’Benga, and Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. Lieutenant Sulu will pilot the Medical Shuttle. I will pilot Shuttle 01. Any questions?” He took a deep breath and looked out to the crowd again.

 

Seeing that no one was going to question him, Jim walked to Shuttle 01 and boarded. The rest of the Primary Landing Party joined him shortly. Jim spotted the cases of Desert Gear Spock had packed and quickly opened it to find his assigned clothing. Pulling out his small suitcase, he set it aside and began tossing out the rest of the luggage to their owners. Emptying the first case, he opened the second and continued giving out the bundles of protective clothing.

 

Finishing with the task, he turned and began disrobing. Standing in the Shuttle in just his boxer-briefs, he opened his suitcase and pulled the clothing out. An off-white Short cotton T-Shirt, with a Gold Bar running across the breast, with matching pants and boots. There was a long hooded robe trimmed with Gold as well. Slipping on the cool, comfortable pants, he quickly finished dressing. He picked up the robe and slid his arms through it’s billowy sleeves. He left the shuttle and began making checks on everyone. Satisfied with what he found, he resumed his spot in the Pilot’s Chair.

 

Leonard was dressed exactly the same, with Sciences Blue coloring on his attire. He took up his seat on the Medical Shuttle. Closing his eyes briefly, he was soon greeted with Spock’s voice filling the Shuttle Bay.

 

“The final preparations have been made. We are now in New Vulcan’s orbit. We will be departing in five Standard Minutes. Please board your Shuttle if you have not.” His voice echoed in the large Shuttle Bay.

 

Sulu hopped on board and Leonard noticed his retractable sword was strapped to his back. Knowing the young Asian’s love of Fencing and his extremely proficient skill with a sword eased McCoy’s mind a little. The Asian took his seat and turned the Shuttle on. He ran through all of his Pre-Flight checks and slowly eased out the now open Bay Doors.

 

The two Shuttles effortlessly made quick work of landing on New Vulcan. Sulu gently sat the Medical Shuttle down and parked. The crew exited the Shuttle and grouped outside. The Sun was blazingly hot and scorching everything in sight. Raising his hand to shield his eyes, he made out the arrival of a fleet of Aircars. In the front Ambassadors Sarek and Selek were parking and exiting the dark purple vehicle Sarek was driving.

 

“Greetings. Welcome to New Vulcan. The Embassy is prepared to offer your crew Shore Leave, if you will accept the offer, James. We are unsure of how long it make take to find the young Shade. I am pleased to see that all of you are sufficiently prepared for the harsh conditions here. We were prepared to offer you suitable clothing, but I see now that it will not be needed. We do have Respirators available in the events of a Sandstorm. Each team will be receiving a box with enough for your team members.” Sarek spoke warmly. 

 

He turned and offered his sons a Vulcan Hug. Raising both hands in the  _ ta’al _ , he motioned for them to come forward. Both did, pleased at the contact with their Father. He cleared his throat and spoke once more.

 

“Ambassador Selek will pilot the Medical Shuttle and follow the convoy of vehicles to the Orchid Garden. The remaining parties will travel to the Science Colony by Vehicle as well. T'Maire will be guiding you to the Colony and will assist you there.” He nodded to a young Vulcan girl dressed in a flowing green dress.

 

She looked to the crowd and the Science Colony Team Leader, Lieutenant Hanai motioned for her to join her group. T'Maire quickly joined them and they all began introductions. Doctor M’Benga followed her over and informed the group he was going with them.

 

Sarek motioned to the remaining crew to follow him. Leading them back to the aircars, he motioned for the first two, Sarek’s personal aircar and Selek’s. The crew split up and got into the designated vehicles.

 

McCoy slid into the backseat of Sarek’s vehicle and pulled his hood down. He slid the bandanna portion of his robe up over his nose and mouth, then looped the small band around the back of his head to hold it in place. Kirk, Sulu and Scotty followed his actions silently. Looking at Kirk, McCoy growled and pulled a bottle of Jimmy’s sunscreen out of his bag. He threw the small bottle at the back of his head and laughed a little when Spock caught it.

 

“I figured the idiot forgot his Sunscreen like he does all the damn time. It’s almost like he  _ wants _ to get Skin Cancer.” McCoy stated firmly.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I really just want my gorgeous skin to get all wrinkly like your’s old man! Gimme that, would ya Spock?” Jim taunted his friend playfully.

 

“Yeah yeah. You got the beauty and I got the brains. At least take care of yourself today, would ya?” The cranky older man taunted back.

 

In the front seat, Sarek was laughing internally. It pleased him to get to observe the casual settings of his kin. Beside him, James was liberally applying his sun protectant. “In the rear of this vehicle there is a small container of bottled water for our use while searching.” Sarek turned the Engine on, as the Medical Shuttle took off, hovering over head.

 

Jim pulled his Communicator out and signaled Selek. “Hey  _ tomasu _ , we’re taking off, go ahead and get there ahead of us. We’ll be right behind you. Stay safe!” He called out softly to his mate’s Prime counterpart.

 

The Shuttle took off, leaving a small sandcloud in its wake. Lieutenant Fallon climbed into Selek’s dark blue aircar. She pulled the hood of her robe up, covering her light blonde ponytail. Her partner, Lieutenant Denna slid into the front seat. She was busy pulling her medium length dark red tresses into a slick braid.

 

The Medical Shuttle cleared the Touchdown Area and started making its way through the Desert. T’Maire led her small crew to the large aircar she had driven. Her party all boarded her car and they set off for the Science Colony. She expertly maneuvered the sand dunes on the outskirts of the settlement and after a ten minute trip the Team had arrived at their destination.

 

Standing outside the Colony was Lieutenant Serenity Jones. He soft hair was dishevelled, and her eyes were still bloodshot. Standing beside her was Lieutenant Junior Grade Chris Smith. Chris had his hand around Serenity’s shoulders and was speaking softly in her ear.

 

Seeing T’Maire depart the vehicle, Serenity quickly broke the contact and rushed forward. Displaying the  _ ta’al _ she greeted the young Vulcan. “ _ Sochya eh dif _ _ ,  _ _ T’Maire of Vulcan. _ I am Lieutenant Serenity Jones, please call me Serenity, or Miss Jones if you would prefer. Welcome to the Kal’ta Science Colony. 

 

T’Maire displayed the  _ ta’al _ back and spoke with a clear quiet voice. “ _ Dif-tor heh smusma  _ Miss Jones. It is an honor to finally see this Colony in person. This is the support crew of the Enterprise. How may we be of assistance?”

 

Serenity turned towards the large door and keyed in her Access Code. Stepping aside, she motioned for the group to enter. Chris entered first and gathered them in the large atrium. Serenity stepped in last and locked the door down again.

 

“Sorry about all of this. It’s procedure to keep the Colony completely locked down from the outside when a Scientist goes missing.” Serenity’s delicate voice floated over the crowd of people.

 

T’Maire nodded briefly before speaking. “It is quite logical. In case the missing Scientist is somewhere inside it would prevent their escape. It also protects against someone coming in that is unwelcome.”

 

Serenity smiled at the Vulcan’s understanding and lead the crew to the Computer Bay. They entered the bay from the south. Before them was a large, square room. They could see several different desks in the room, with Computers on each.

 

“The Station on the East Wall here, is Lilly’s. Chris’ is on the North, and mine is on the West. The center Computer here is our Main Computer, the one that oversees everything. We sync all of our PADDs and Tricorders to it. It also stores a backup of all of findings and documentation. All files that are Scientific, Medical, or General in origin are stored. Personal files are kept Privately, unless the author Publishes them to our Server.” She spoke quickly and effectively. 

 

Two people pushed through the crowd and each took a different computer. Ensign Hanai went to Lilly’s and Lieutenant Warwick went to the Main Computer. They began talking softly and sorting through things, trying to find where Lilly had last gone.

 

T’Maire stepped forward and spoke again. “It is my understanding that the Head Researcher has their own Laboratory. I believe the reports stated that Lilly Shade was such person. May I please see her Lab?”

 

Serenity looked at the Vulcan and blinked a few times. “Yes, of course. Follow me please. Chris, you mind staying here and observing? They might need passcodes for some files.”

 

The older man followed her command and started assisting the young crew. Serenity and T’Maire walked away and a few minutes later, Chris heard the faint sounds of the door to Lilly’s Lab unlocking.

 

As Serenity stepped into the cold room she ordered the Computer to raise the temperature a few degrees. The heater quickly whirred on an brought warmth into the room. The Thermostat now read 26.67 degrees Celsius.

 

“My apologies. Lilly likes her Lab kept unnaturally cold for a Vulcan-hybrid. She says it reminds her of Winter back on Earth. She normally has the Holoprojectors running a Snowfall in here as well. She’s a weird one. I personally loathe snow. It’s cold, wet, and makes everything dark and gloomy. But Lil loves the stuff.” She laughed as she recounted a favorite thing about her best friend.

 

The two settled into going over Lilly’s recent files. T’Maire would occasionally ask a question which Serenity would answer or explain in better detail. After twenty minutes of working, T'Maire’s Communicator rang. She pulled the small silver device out of her dress pocket and flipped it open.

 

“Greetings. How may I assist thee?” She spoke quickly. 

 

Sarek’s soft voice came through the small device. “Greetings T’Maire. I am contacting you to inform the Science Colony that we have reached the Orchid garden. We are beginning our search now. Any information you find may be sent to Spock’s PADD.” He quickly gave the duo the information needed to relay any of their findings to his son.

  
Serenity nodded and began working even faster. She was silently praying that she would find anything of use to the crew of the Enterprise. She knew in her heart that there were no better crew out there. If anyone could find Lilly, it would be Jim Kirk. She knew her best friend’s life was hanging in the balance. A single missed file or document could mean life or death for Lilly.


	6. Fallen

_ Chapter 6 - Fallen _

 

Stardate 2260.231 - 06:18 AM

 

Sarek was standing at the trunk of his aircar. His agile hands were pulling out bottles of water and quickly throwing them to the rest of the crew with him. Finishing his task, he turned to Leonard and requested his company softly.

 

Leonard begrudgingly obliged and walked to the back of the vehicle where he stared at the old Vulcan. He growled softly. He was becoming more irritated by the minute.

 

Sarek saw his rising irritation and quickly intoned a bit of knowledge onto the young human. “Doctor McCoy, Spock and James notified me that the young girl missing is a former companion of yours. I assure you we are doing everything we are able to find her. We will reunite the two of you. All I ask is that you trust in that fact.”

 

Leonard dropped his gaze and lowered his head, blushing furiously. He whispered so softly that no one else heard, except the Vulcan. “She wasn’t just a companion. I would have married her. I don’t know how deal with that now, damn it. Ugh. Sorry, Sarek.”

 

Jim called out to everyone from his place a few meters away. “Alright everyone! We’re packed, we’re ready. Let’s move out!”

 

Departing from the beautiful Orchid garden, McCoy silently prayed they would find Lilly soon. It was early but the sun was already burning bright and hot. Lilly had been missing for 11 hours. Time was not on their side.

 

Overhead the Medical Shuttle was gliding around. Selek opened the Shuttle Comm. and informed the team that he was scanning the area for Life signs. “I have yet to find any Life signs, except those I am filtering out. I will continue to follow you and assist from this Shuttle.”

 

“Okay, that’s great Selek. Keep us posted.” Jim called back to the old man. 

 

The large team wove their way through the sand desert. Spock was in point, Jim followed closely behind. Scotty and Sarek were in the middle, conversing about Scotty’s love of Engineering, and Sulu was in the rear with McCoy. The Asian was being annoyingly chatty.

 

“So, dude, I have never seen you this angry, except when dumbass up there went all macho hero with a death wish and helped saved the ship. You gonna be okay?”

 

Sulu’s face bore a look of concern in his soft brown eyes. He was right. The crew knew that Bones had a penchant for being disgruntled all the time, and it was usually due to Jim doing something asininely stupid. They also knew that he was particularly cantankerous following the end of the Khan Crisis. But this was radically different. 

 

“Yes, Sulu, I’m gonna be fine. Just a damn part of me that I thought I had let go of a damn long time ago. But I’m done talking about it,  _ Doctor  _ Sulu.” McCoy growled, his thick Georgian accent coming through. 

 

Suddenly Selek’s voice was calling down from above them. “Rescue Team One, we have a possible location for Lieutenant Commander Shade. According to her companions at her Station, they have located a Cave approximately oh-point-eight-one Kilometers to the East of your location. I will pilot this vessel into the vicinity and scan for life signs. Please join me as soon as you are able.”

 

The Team scampered together, forming a single group. Spock entered the coordinates onto his PADD and the group began walking towards their new destination. McCoy pulled his precious bottle of water out of the pocket on the inside of his robe, and delicately took a sip. 

 

“Damn hob-goblins, couldn’t you have found a place that wasn’t making me wish that I was actually back on the ship, instead of out here?” He lamented.

 

“Doctor, this planet has everything suitable for our race’s survival. I believe you understand that. We are Desert dwellers. This was a suitable… alternative to Vulcan and 40 Eridani.” Spock spoke back defensively.

 

Jim placed his hand on Spock’s arm and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sarek. The older Vulcan shook his head gently. Taking a breath, he began.

 

“ _ Child _ how long are you going to hold hatred in both your mind and your heart for what Nero did. His actions are still affecting you. Not by his choice - by yours. The rest of the Vulcan people have moved on from the tragedy that Nero caused, why have you not done the same? 

I know that you still blame yourself for Amanda’s death. Be comforted in the fact that she did not die alone. Her last thoughts were of you. It is time to let go, Spock. As she would have said ‘the damage is done, get over it. You’ll come out stronger on the other side.’ This is the other side, and you are still not here. Make the choice my son.” Sarek stated with an authority that he rarely used with his child.

 

Spock’s head dropped and Jim began rubbing his back idly. It was clear that Sarek’s words had pierced the young Vulcan’s heart. Jim looked back at his father-in-law and saw that tears were gently welling up in his eyes.

 

The Team made the rest of the .43 kilometer hike in an awkward state of silence. Clearing the last sand dune, they were greeted by both Vulcans lifting their nose to the air and recoiling in horror. Spock lowered his hood and took a larger breath of air in through his nose. Shivering slightly he turned towards Jim, who was appalled at the green hue developing on Spock’s normally clear cheeks.

 

Jim dropped his hood down and stared Spock in his eyes. McCoy ran up to the duo and began darting his eyes from one to the other. He started to speak, but Jim raised his hand to silence his friend. He motioned for Spock to speak and McCoy rocked back on his heels.

 

“There is the undeniable smell of Vulcan blood radiating out of this cavern entrance. I believe I also smell a slight hint of Human blood as well.” Spock whispered slowly. He looked to his father who nodded in confirmation.

 

Upon hearing this shocking realization, McCoy took off running as fast as he could into the cave. Sulu quickly followed, closely followed by the rest of the crew. As McCoy was running, he could hear Jim yelling over the Comm. to Selek. He was demanding he land the Medical Shuttle as close to the cave entrance as he safely could.

  
Sulu caught up and drew his collapsible sword from its sheath on his back. He stepped in front of Leonard and the pair charged into the cave. The first thing Leonard saw was all the blood. The second were the paw prints tracked all through the trails of blood.  The third was undeniably the corpse of Lieutenant Commander Calla Lilly Shade.


	7. Saviour

_ Chapter 7 - Saviour _

  
  


McCoy shoved Sulu out of the way and collapsed next to Cal’s unmoving form. Tears were now pouring down the man’s face as his heart was shattering in his very chest. He numbly pressed two fingers to her Carotid artery and closed his eyes in horror. He moved his hand to her wrist and pressed hard against the pulse points there. Again he closed his eyes in pain. He couldn’t detect her pulse.

 

Sarek walked over and knelt beside him. He gently motioned to her face, and McCoy nodded. Lifting his delicate hand to her Psi Points, he entered the meld. After just a few moments his breathing had slowed down to a rate that would have killed a human.

 

McCoy slipped the Medical Tricorder out of his bag and began scanning her limp form. Her brain activity was extremely strong, however, her heart rate, pulse rate and breathing were dangerously low. He brought his stethoscope to her side and found her heartbeat. Its soft  _ tha-dump, tha-dump _ comforted him.

 

It was then that the noticed the horrifically large claw marks crossing her slender body from left shoulder to right hip. Something had quite literally clawed the daylights out of her. He pulled an Exoscalpel out of his kit and began cutting her Uniform shirt off of her torso. As the tattered fabric fell away, he saw the dark emerald bruising around the edge of the claw marks. There was a light blue gel-like substance on the outside of the wounds.   
  
Spock knelt down and scraped some of the substance off and smelled it briefly. His brow furrowed and he brought out his PADD once more. Scanning the reports of all the species being cultivated on New Vulcan, he gave pause to the report listing the new Mammalian Life Forms. In the list was a creature that he was extremely familiar with.

 

“Doctor, I believe she has been attacked by a creature known as a Le-Matya. It is similar to the Terran ‘Bobcat’. Quite vicious, extremely predatory and attacks with poisonous claws. If my findings are indeed correct, it is absolutely vital that we transport Ms. Shade back to the Enterprise immediately.” Spock stated swiftly. His concern was now shifted from the health of the young girl, to the fact that there was still no known cure for le-matya poisonings.

 

McCoy took her cold hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. He brushed her tangled hair off the left side of her face. Sitting there, he started sending every ounce of safety to the surface of his thoughts that he could.

 

Sarek withdrew from the meld and sat back on the cave floor. Turning slightly to Leonard he reached out and touched the young Doctor on the shoulder. “Doctor McCoy, she is gravely injured, as your readings have shown. I was able to make contact with her, although it was not easy. I will require meditation when I get the chance. She has stopped almost all of her bodily functions in an effort to slow the course of the poison. She is aware of your presence, though barely. As Amanda would have said ‘it’s do or die, boys. Let’s hit it and get it.’ Though I am not sure what ‘it’ is.”

 

Outside the group heard the fluttering of sand as the Medical Transport landed. Jim quickly stood and ran out to the specialized Shuttle. In just a matter of minutes, Jim had the Anti-Grav Lift and was already pushing the it towards Bones. 

 

Bones looked at his friend and nodded gravely. He closed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Stepping away from Lilly to give Jim room to bring the Lift over, Bones silently whispered three fateful words that he knew only the Vulcans near him would hear. 

 

Jim maneuvered the Lift beside Lilly. Selek appeared behind the group and held the Lift steady. Spock slid his strong hands under Lilly’s shoulders and hooked his fingers into her armpits. Jim and Bones took her legs and the three lifted her slowly and gently. Walking the few short steps to the Lift, they laid her down softly and Bones took off.

 

Pulling out his Communicator, he began frantically calling back to the Enterprise. “This is McCoy have the Surgery Ward prepared in Sickbay. Medical Emergency.” His thick voice growled harshly.

 

Sulu was already ahead of the group, running into the parked Medical Transport Shuttle. He practically jumped into the Pilot’s Chair and began firing the shuttle up. Within a few moments the shuttle was ready to depart.

 

Pushing the Anti-Grav Lift ahead of himself, Bones quickly positioned the device next to the Biobed. Lowering the device, Jim stepped up to help slide Lilly into the comfort of the bed. As soon as she was positioned, Bones began pulling devices out of his small kit and setting them on the Sterile Tray attached to the bulkhead.

 

“C’mon Cal, fight this, you can do it. Just fight, that’s all I need from you.” Bones spoke softly to the young woman.

 

Spock was helping place the Biobed’s monitors and Life-Support Systems on Lilly’s small body. Finished, he pressed the button to spring the system to life. Now active, the monitors began screaming out harsh beeps and alarms.

 

“DAMN IT! Her heart’s stopping. C’mon Cal. Don’t do this to me!” Bones growled out in a harsh yell.

 

Grabbing the Cardio Stimulator and an Adrenaline Hypospray, he pressed the Spray to her heart and pressed the release. Placing the Cardio Stimulator, he pressed the device down releasing its powerful electrical charge. Her body flopped and the Heart Monitor stopped for just a moment, before resuming a semi-steady beat.

 

Ripping his Communicator from his belt, he called Doctor M’Benga. “Jabilo, damn it, I need you! She’s dyin’!” He screamed into the small device.

“Understood Doctor McCoy. I’m outside the Science Colony.” The Kenyan replied calmly, before clicking off the call.

 

Jim now stood beside her Biobed and placed a hand gently on Bones’ arm. Looking at the older man, he tried to reassure him.

 

“Bones, c’mon, what can we do to help? Spock’s the best damn brainiac on the ship, and you’ve patched me up more times than I can even comprehend that there are numbers for. You need extra hands, you’ve got mine and Spock’s, just tell us what you need.” Jim spoke softly to his beloved best friend.

 

Leonard looked at his friend and handed a Hypospray to him. Turning to Spock, he passed off the Medical Tricorder. Satisfied that the Vulcan would at least understand the importance of some of its data.

 

Ripping open his satchel bag, he started pulling out vials different colored liquids. Setting aside the unwanted ones, he tossed a bright purple vial to Jim. Placing two more on the bed near Jim he cleared his throat.

 

“Jimmy, load the Hypo with the purple one first. I swear to God, if you fail and kill her, I will do things to you that the Hippocratic Oath wouldn’t even cover, you damn crazy fool. If her heart stops again you press that into her heart, and press down hard, Jim.” The now terrified doctor instructed carefully.

 

Sulu effortlessly landed the Shuttle near the Science Colony and lowered the back accessway. The tall Kenyan doctor jumped on board and pushed his way beside Spock, causing Jim to shift to McCoy’s right side.

 

The Cardiac Monitor went off again and her body flopped as the Cardio Stimulator tried to resuscitate her. Again her body flopped as a stronger electrical discharge was sent out. The monitor was still silent, its one lone beep blaring through the small aircraft.

 

Jim sprang into action, slamming the Hypospray down on the small woman’s heart. Squeezing the release he prayed the medicine would help. Discharging the spent vial, Jabilo tossed him an almost fluorescent yellow replacement.

 

“Use that now. It’s an Herbal Compound. Pain relief, an antibiotic and blister relief. It’ll also help her start healing a little better.” Doctor M’Benga ordered.

 

“Givin’ her 10ccs of Terakine for pain. Also gave her a dose of Axonol and Neurozine. I need to take her under so I can start Surgery. Are you prepared to scrub in with me Jabilo?” The Georgian asked matter of factly.

 

Nodding his answer Jabilo stepped away and sterilized his hands and arms using the onboard Sonic Scrub Sink. Returning to his place he picked up an Exoscalpel and handed it to Bones. Grabbing the Vascular Regenerator, he powered the small device on.

 

Bones turned the scalpel on and began slicing away at the entirely too damaged flesh on the outsides of the wound. He worked slowly and methodically only making his incisions when absolutely needed. As the destroyed flesh burned away, the wound was slowly filling with fresh blood.

 

Spock called out an alarm softly. “Doctors, her Blood Volume is down 28%. She has lost approximately three-point-five pints of blood. Her body temperature is falling rapidly now.”

 

Bones looked up and growled. “Jimmy! Get over here. Look behind me for a black box. It’s a cooling unit. It’ll have some IV Fluids in it. Get ‘em over here, pronto. The shelf above the box has the IV Kits in it. Bring me one of those too, kid.”

 

Jim run behind Bones and found the Cooler. Pulling out the cold pouch of liquid, he shivered and grabbed a package that read  _ ‘Starfleet Medical - Intravenous Delivery Kit - For use in the administration of Intravenous Medications and Fluids’.  _ Clutching them both tightly he dropped them onto the tray Doctor M’Benga was now pointing at.

 

Quickly fingers flew as the two skilled doctors tore into the package and Spock pressed the button to call the tiny arm up that would hold the IV Bag. Inserting the tubing, Jabilo primed the IV Line. He quickly tied off her left arm and inserted the small 18 gauge green cannula into the presenting vein.

 

Attaching the Tubing to the end of the cannula now in her arm, he released the flow of the cool Saline into her bloodstream. Moving to the area near Leonard, he grabbed the small heater and placed it over Lilly’s torso. The device whirred to life and began pouring comforting heated air down to the Biobed.

 

Sulu called out from the front of the Shuttle. “We’re back! We’re docking with the Ship now. Brace for landing. I’m going to make it as gentle as I can, Sirs. I can see the Medical Emergency Team, they’re already here.”

 

The shuttle thumped heavily as it settled onto the floor of the Shuttle Bay. Bones reached up and detached the Biobed from the Shuttle. Not bothering to move her, he hopped onto the bed and knelt at her feet. Taking the Vascular Regenerator from the Sterile Tray Jabilo left it on, he began using the device for its purpose. The tiny blue beam was quickly repairing the blood vessels torn to shreds in Lilly’s chest and abdomen.

 

Her heart began beating a little stronger as precious fluids were refilling her spent vascular system. Her pulse was improving minorly, yet Bones still pressed on. Spock was now pushing the heavy Biobed out of the Shuttle and down to the closest Turbolift. 

 

Jabilo ran alongside and pressed more medicines into her now bruised shoulder. Nurse Christine Chapel stepped up to the unoccupied left side of the bed as Spock kept pushing. Effortlessly stepping into rhythm with the team, she awaited her orders.

 

“Chris! I need you to start working on easing the muscle pain she has. Get the Neural Modulator out when we get her into Surgery. I’m going to have to go in and repair some of this damage as well as filter out her blood. I think I can rig a Dialysis Machine that might help clear some of this god damned poison out of her system.” Bones ordered clearly before calling out for Jim.

 

“Jimmy! I need you and your precious hobgoblin to contact her Colony again. Find out if they have anything there that might be useful. Even if they can get me the genetic makeup of the damn le-matya, or whatever it’s called, it might be enough I can save her.” He cried out over the growing roar of the shuttles coming back in from New Vulcan.

 

Finally reaching the Turbolift, Spock pulled the Biobed in and pressed his back to the wall, trying to allow as much space as possible. He lightly touched her face and read her surface thoughts. 

 

_ “PainpainpainpainwhydoesithurtsomuchLenpleasemaketheburningstop.” _

_   
_ __   
“Doctors, Lilly is still in an extreme amount of pain. She is requesting ‘Len’ to make the burning stop. If this would be acceptable, I could ease some of her pain with a very light Mind Meld. Perhaps it would lessen it enough to ‘take the edge off.” Spock spoke softly and cooly.

 

Both Doctors nodded and said yes at near the same time. “Yes Spock, that’s fine. Do what you can, please.” Doctor M’Benga stated.

 

The Lift opened and the all-too-familiar hallway to Sickbay came into focus. Pushing the bed down the final stretch, Spock quickly maneuvered the bed into the Surgical Ward. Locking the bed in place, he moved his delicate fingers to Lilly’s Psi points and connected with her mind.

 

Standing in the warmth of her thoughts Spock called out to her gently.  _ I am Commander Spock of Vulcan. My father Sarek Melded with you earlier. I am going to lessen your pain before Doctors McCoy and M’Benga can repair the damage to you. Sleep now, Lilly. When you awaken this ordeal will be over. _

  
Pulling out of the Meld, Spock stepped away from the bed and nodded to the Medical Team. “I believe I have lessened her pain adequately enough that you can begin Surgery now. Doctor M’Benga, perhaps a Vulcan Mint compound mixed with  _ Kylin’the  _ might help ease the burning sensation she’s feeling.” With that, Spock turned and exited Sickbay.


	8. The Descent

_ Chapter 8 - The Descent _

 

The hours dragged on as Bones and his Medical Team operated on Lilly’s weak body. As he skillfully removed the devastated flesh from the wounds left by the claws of the beast, it seemed as though he was making no headway. Lilly’s Vital Signs were still depressingly low despite everything they were pumping into her body.

 

The Electroencephalogram Monitor was reading weakly. Some areas of her brain were still completely functioning, some more than others. The rest though, were shutting off. The Monitor beeped softly, alerting the Team to the fact that Lilly had now slipped into a comatose state.

 

“GOD DAMN IT! I don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve cut away all the dead tissue, it’s like she doesn’t want to fight.” Bones growled out painfully, his heart breaking as he spoke each word.

 

As the last of her blood vessels were repaired, Bones set the Dermal Regenerator to go to work on her torso. The soft lavender colored light beam rained down on the lacerations on her pale body. Nurse Chapel was now putting the various Life Support systems into place. She gently slid her hand up the underside of Lilly’s soft green Hospital Gown and inserted a Urinary Catheter. Gliding to the top of the Biobed, she looked sadly at Leonard.

 

“Leonard, we need to intubate her. Would you like me to do it?” Christine called out softly.   
  
Turning towards her, he shook his head weakly. Taking the equipment from Christine, Bones resumed his place at the head of the bed. He gently straightened Lilly’s spinal column and pulled her head into position. Expertly sliding the Intubation Blade into her throat he successfully completed the procedure in just a few moments.   
  
Christine connected the tube to the Biobed and watched as Lilly’s chest slowly rose and fell as the bed took over breathing for her. Before stepping away from the bed, Chris gently laid her cool hand on Lilly’s shoulder. Squeezing slightly, she walked off.

 

The Dermal Regenerator shut off and Bones admired the work. Except for the memories, nothing on the surface remained of Lilly’s ordeal. Clearing away all of the used equipment, he looked down sadly at Lilly’s silent face.

 

“C’mon kiddo, I need you to fight this. I’ll do everything and then some here for you Medically, but I need you to fight. I need you to want to live.” Bones choked out painfully. The lump growing larger and larger in his throat was making speech near impossible.

 

“Computer, lower lights to 20%. Play song, Lilly’s Sanctuary at 30% volume until I give a command to stop it.” Tears streamed down his face as the echo of his voice was replaced with the soothing sounds of the Moonlight Sonata and a Rainstorm.

 

Furiously wiping the tears off his weathered face, Leonard retreated to the small cot he kept in his Office in Sickbay to attempt resting on. He pulled the thin blanket back and collapsed onto the small mattress. Locking the door to his office, he succumbed to the grief swirling all around him.

 

Deep, heartbreaking sobs poured out of his throat as he released the torrent of pain and anger that had been welling up inside. Tossing and turning on the cot, he found no relief in the quiet solitude of his office. Admitting defeat, Bones rolled over to face the wall and cried into the night.

 

Days passed and the tears were now silently falling on his cheeks. His throat was constantly ablaze. Despite everything he was doing Lilly was still deep in her coma. After only a few hours of unrefreshing sleep, he awoke yet again.  As he struggled to draw moisture into his torturously parched mouth, he started coughing furiously. Rolling off the cot located in his Office, he walked to the small Replicator and dialed up an order for water. The machine gently chimed and colorful soft yellow light swirled in the opening. The light faded away and left a glass of crystal clear water in it’s wake.

  
  
  
  
  


_ 61 Days Ago _ _   
_ _   
_ __ After Lilly was finally tucked relatively safely away into her Biobed, Leonard retreated to his Office in Sickbay. Normally its soft earth tones and hues comforted him. Now, there was anything but solace kept in the medium sized room. Pushing the button to unfurl the bed that retracted into the South wall, he waited anxiously as the bed lowered to the floor. When it had finished and locked into place, Bones collapsed onto the small Twin Size cot and began crying furiously. Softly wiping the tears off his weathered face, deep, heartbreaking sobs poured out of his throat as he released the torrent of pain and anger that had been welling up inside. Tossing and turning on the cot, he found no relief in the quiet solitude of his office. He softly called out to the Computer to lock the door to his Office utilizing his Master Access as Chief Medical Officer. Admitting defeat, Bones rolled over to face the wall and cried into the night. Shortly after 04:00 the lock on the door released and the door slid open. Soft footfalls echoed in the silent room. Waking up from the continued nightmare, Bones rolled over and stared into the soft blue eyes of his best friend. 

 

_ Realizing the need in his friend’s face, Jim motioned for Bones to scoot over and laid down on the bed next to him, opening his arms to his best friend and brother. Immediately the older man rolled over and buried his face in the younger man’s chest. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s furiously shaking frame and pulled him closer. _

 

_ “Leonard, it’ll be okay. You’re the best damn Doctor out there. If anyone knows that it should be me. There’s been a million times I should have died, but you’ve always been there to save me. That’s the best part. You always have. I think you always will. I think you’re too stubborn to let me die. You can do this, just treat her like me. I mean, uh, I’m sure she’s totally not me. Because that would be weird. But I bet if you try and focus on treating her like you’ve treated my dumb ass, you can do this. For now, I’m content to be a shoulder for you to cry on. I can’t imagine what this feels like. I’m kind of lucky like that… Spock hasn’t been seriously hurt yet. I don’t know what I’d do if that ever happens. For now though, I will be your rock. You’re like my awesome older brother who always looks out for me and I love you, Bonesy.” Jim spoke softly and slowly. _

 

_ Even though his heart was breaking, Jim’s words took the edge off the murderously painful ache. As the tears fell he became tired yet again. Knowing that for now he was temporarily just Leonard McCoy, not a doctor, not the Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise, he was just James Kirk’s best friend, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ 49 Days Ago

 

_ Again, Leonard tossed in his pitiful sleep. He raised a hand to his tear worn eyes, and scrubbed furiously. Fresh tears were still falling. ‘Must be some damned Act of God that I keep crying”, he thought to himself. He shoved the blanket off of his lean body and rolled out of bed. Even in the smothering blackness of his bedroom, his hand instinctively reached for the bottle of Whiskey on his nightstand. Reflexively, he removed the stopper and skillfully poured yet another shot of the rich honey colored liquor. He slowly returned the bottle and brought the tiny glass to his parched lips. Closing his weary eyes, he tipped the glass back and felt the warm liquid rush into his mouth. He held the delicious liquor in his mouth a few moments. He swallowed gingerly and glanced at the clock on his table. The small blue display read 02:19. He growled morosely and tugged on the pair of slacks lying crumpled in a pile at the foot of his bunk. He sighed softly and called out to the Computer. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Raise Lights to 50 percent.” He whispered softly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The lights in his room gently became steadily brighter. He walked to the small closet and pulled on a fresh Uniform top. Crossing to the medium sized desk in the corner, he picked up the digital frame that held sacred memories to him. Pictures of when he and Calla were together. He had kept it since High School, and managed to keep it safe from his frigid ex-Wife, Jocelyn. It was now part of his nightly routine to stare longingly at the stolen memories, while drinking more Whiskey than he cared to admit. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ As he flipped through the pictures, his eyes remained focused on one particularly beautiful picture of Calla at their Promenade. Her rich dusky blue and silver ball gown hung delicately on her small frame. Her hair was loosely curled and held off of her face by a silver circlet with snowy-white flowers on it. The sparkle of diamonds glittered beautifully against her deep red-hued hair. The strands cascaded down her back gently and elegantly.

 

_ She was smiling brightly - the youthful exuberance shone radiantly in her soft grey-blue eyes. Around her slender neck was the necklace Leonard had given her for her Birthday. The small crystal flower hung delicately on her chest. Her ears sparkled with the matching earrings.  _

 

_ ‘Calla was one of the first times I ever even knew what true beauty was. Her entire being was beautiful inside and out. You couldn’t help but feel better and happier after Calla came near you for a while. She radiated pure peace and happiness.’ He set the glass down and clutched the frame to his chest and fell asleep. _

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
61 Days Later   
2260.292 02:54

 

Opening his eyes and languidly rolling off the bed in his Quarters, Leonard stood and crossed to the closet on the far side of the room. Pulling on a white Tank top, he stared at his weathered face in the mirror. The last months had almost destroyed him. He had turned to drowning his sorrows in Whiskey. Some nights he drank with Jim, others he drank alone in the quiet isolation of his private Quarters. He had lost some weight as well. The clothes that normally clung to his lean, athletic frame now hung loosely on his bones. Sighing softly, he pulled on a pair of black slacks over his long legs.     
  
He glanced at the Chronometer he kept on the table by his bedside. Its soft grey light displayed “ _ 02:45.” _ Scrubbing his hands over his eyes, he focused on the closet once more, and pulled on his blue Uniform Shirt. Tugging on a fresh pair of socks, and his shoes, he made his way to Sickbay.

 

Seeing his friend making his way towards them, Jim sat up slightly and held a finger to his lips. “Shh, she’s semi-awake. She keeps coming in and out of consciousness. I came down here to check on you but you weren’t here. I have Beta shift tomorrow, so I didn’t mind staying with her.” He whispered softly.

 

Leonard turned and inspected all of the monitors. What his young friend was telling him was miraculously correct. The 61 days that Lilly had spent in a Coma had apparently done her some good. Glancing at the Chronometer its gentle lavender hued display read 02:54. Scrubbing his hands over his weary face, he gently paged Nurse Chapel. 

 

“Chris, I really hate to wake you, but Lilly’s coming-to. I have  _ Nurse Jim _ down here insisting on helping, and I’d really rather not have the child that can’t fly a ship to save his life helping me. I’d much prefer your lovely presence.” Bones’ thick Southern voice drawled out quietly.

 

“Of course, Leonard. Give me about 10 minutes and I’ll be right there. See you soon.” Chris’ soft billowy voice fluttered through the Intercom.

 

Sure enough, 11 minutes later a freshly showered and lavender smelling Christine Chapel glided into Sickbay. She was carrying a Drink Carrier with four cups of steaming liquid in them. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was already smiling.

 

Reaching the ICU area, she gently worked three cups free from the carrier and handed them to their recipients. “Hot Green Tea with Lemon, Georgia Peaches and Honey for you, Leonard. Mexican Hot Chocolate for Nurse Jimmy here, and Hot Earl Grey Tea for me. The last is Vulcan Spice Tea with Vulcan Mint for Lilly.” She spoke softly.

 

Tentatively sipping the hot tea, Leonard sighed as the hot liquid soothed his harsh voice and raw throat. As he consumed more of the beverage he could feel the dark haze that enshrouded him lifting. Setting down the cup, he placed a soft hand on Lilly’s face. Her brilliant grey eyes fluttered open and shone radiantly.

 

“Hello Sweetheart, are you ready for the Breathing Tube to come out? Your vitals are great. I think it’s time. Do you agree, Chris?” Bones’ voice was abnormally softened.

  
Her eyes flared open and she blinked in approval. Lilly visibly relaxed and closed her eyes again. Waiting for the annoying tube to free her airways, she started recalling the things she most wanted to do when she could finally speak.Through all the thoughts, the ones that kept beating out the others all had to do with her vicinity to one Leonard Horatio McCoy.


	9. Healing

_ Chapter 9 - Healing _

  
  


Bones moved to the head of the Biobed and gently pulled Lilly’s head back into alignment. Disconnecting the Breathing Tube from the bed, he removed the small strip of tape that held the invasive tube in place. Carefully grasping the tube he began pulling.

 

“I need you to try and cough, Tink. it’ll help the tube come out faster, darlin’.” He drawled softly.

 

Seeing the blush creep up her cheeks caused Bones to laugh heartily. As he finished pulled the long tube out of her throat, he motioned for the now warm cup of Spice Tea. “You thought I forgot that one, did ya? Nope. Definitely did not forget, Tinkerbell.” He purred softly.

 

As Chris started removing the wires and monitors, Lilly gently pushed herself up into a sitting position. Immediately she winced and clutched her right rib cage. Drawing a breath slowly, she began speaking. “That hurts. You know I don’t like asking, but may I please have something for the pain, Len?” Her beautiful voice struggled to come through the hoarseness of her vocal cords.

 

Nodding his acceptance, he walked to the Medicine Storage Room and found a Hypo Vial of the old Terran medicine, Naproxen Sodium. All the years spent with Lilly had ingrained in his memory that if she had to take a pain reliever, she prefered the Sodium based Medication. Bones couldn’t disagree either. It always seemed to work faster for her, and seemed to work the best.

 

Bringing the fluorescent blue vial back to her side, he loaded it into the Hypospray. Lifting her gown slightly, he saw the furious deep black and green bruises marring her light ivory skin. Gently pressing the Hypo to her rib cage, he pressed the release and fired the aerosol medication into her body.

 

“There ya go, darlin’. How are you feeling? Anything else hurt? Your mind out of whack or anything? Are you hungry?” Bones rapid fired the questions.

 

“I’m okay, Lenny. I think. I mean, I healed a lot while I was in the coma. I feel really stiff, kind of sore all over. I’d love to go for a walk and see the ship, if Captain Kirk would allow me. I don’t think my mind is messed up. I felt a Vulcan meld with me. Maybe he could check, if he would consider it? I’m not very hungry. Do you have any fruit?” Lilly’s radiant voice was becoming more and more normal.

 

Bones crossed to the Replicator and dialed up an order of a bowl of Mixed Fruits. Soon the pleasing aromas of Cantaloupe, Watermelon, Strawberries and Bananas filled the air. He gently took the chilled bowl to Lilly and softly handed it to her. She began nibbling on the small pieces of nourishing deliciousness.

 

Jim was sitting in his chair laughing at his friend being called ‘Lenny’. He leaned back so as to not risk falling out of his chair. Finally getting a grip, he turned towards the young girl. 

 

“Hiya Lilly. I’m Jim Kirk. Not James. Only my Husband, my Mother, my Father-in-Law, and Command call me James. I’m the Captain ‘round these parts. It would be my pleasure to allow you to stay on our ship and have the freedom to walk around. If you can give me until the end of the day, which is in uh… 15 hours, I’ll have some Quarters set up for you. You’re welcome to use a computer to check your Personal and Work electronic accounts as well.” Jim dragged on while counting repeatedly on his fingers.

 

“What’s a matter, Jimmy Boy? Didn’t they give you an education at the Academy? Oh, that’s right, they tried, but you were too busy trying to sleep with everything that had two legs, and some of them even had tails, for chrissake.” Bones shot to his friend.

 

“But Bones-y, I haven’t even had coffee yet. My edumacation is useless until I’ve had coffee.” Jim whined.   
  
“Not my fault your corn-fed Iowan mind can’t handle anything without coffee.” Bones quipped.

 

“Well, if water actually had taste I might actually like the stuff, Bones-y!” Jim fired back.

 

Turning back towards Lilly, Leonard sighed deeply. He stared into her radiant grey eyes and relaxed his shoulders. He gently took the empty bowl and offered her his hand, and waited patiently for her to take it.   
  
Lilly lightly clutched the outstretched hand in hers and started sliding off the edge of the Bio Bed as easily as she could manage. Searing pain coursed through her body as her muscles fought against the jarring movements. Her eyes fluttered closed as a single tear slipped down her left cheek.   
  


Bones moved closer and softly slid his arms around her delicate waist. Gently pulling her to him, he slipped an arm under her knees and hoisted her into the air. He carefully placed her back in the confines of the Bio Bed.   
  
“ _ Nemaiyo, ashalik. _ ” Lilly barely whispered audibly. Her eyes closed and she withdrew into herself once more. Quickly her breathing slowed to a rhythmic pace. 

 

“You’re welcome, kiddo. Take it a little slow.” Bones replied softly.   
  
Turning towards Jim, he looked upon his best friend’s face sadly. Jim nodded at Lilly’s resting body.   
  


“Have we gotten the rest of all of her personals from the Colony? Everything looks good on this end, she’s just very, very tired.” Leonard spoke quietly, while gazing down at Lilly’s small body.

 

After a few minutes her pale eyes opened once more, and she smiled sweetly. Her eyes never left Leonard’s gentle face, as he and Jim continued their conversation. The pain in the back of her head as waning as the medicine worked its way through her heightened metabolism.

 

“Uh, yeah, Scotty said they got them earlier. They’re quarantining everything still, just as a precaution. I’ll get the call in to have her Quarters set up. I think there’s an empty room near yours, if my memory serves correctly. Uh, what about taking Lilly to the Spa? Would that be “medically okay” for her?” Jim laughed the last question mischievously. 

 

Bones inwardly contemplated the risks and benefits of allowing Lilly to roam freely. He decided that he and Christine would accompany her, so that if anything went wrong at all, it would be better for Lilly to have both the Doctor and his beloved Nurse nearby.   
  
“Yeah, it should be. I’ll go with her, give her someone friendly to talk to, and who’s smart enough to know how to put a band-aid on.” Leonard laughed easily.

 

“Oh sure. Ask me to help you out one time, and you never let me live down the fact that the freaking band-aid wouldn’t open. I still think you rigged it. It was glued! Glued I tell ya!” Jim retorted.

 

Turning back towards Lilly, Leonard looked down at her lovingly. “Hey, Cal. Feel up to going to the Ship’s Spa today? We can relax there and get you something healthier to eat than Replicated crud. I’ll clear you for everything, for now. Massage, hot bath, Sauna, you name it, you’re cleared for it. Just take it easy. I’ll be there with you the whole time. So will Christine. If that’s alright.” He added softly.

 

“Of course. You know I respect your opinion entirely more than others when it comes to Medicine. I’d love to spend the day with you. We have some catching up to do, I imagine.” Lilly softly pointed to the faded band of skin on his left ring finger.   
  
“Oh, right. We do. We can talk about that later though. Let’s get you up and in a Chair. I don’t want you walking just yet. Let’s see what we can do about getting you out of that gown, while we’re at it.” Leonard softly spoke to her.   
  
She slowly eased her way into an upward position, and slid her legs off the side of the Biobed. Gingerly allowing her toes to touch the cool floor, she eased her weight down. Feeling a rush of relief as she didn’t get light-headed upon standing, she started feeling a surge of calm rush through her tired, broken body.

 

Christine appeared from the doorway, with a fresh change of clothes for Lilly. A simple pair of black stretch Yoga pants, and a pale green Tank top. Hidden between the layers were a fresh set of undies and sports bra. A pair of soft black sandals rested on top of the bundle of clothes.

 

“I pulled these from your Personals. Scotty smuggled them out for me. If you’re ready, I’ll help you get changed, Lilly.” She gently set the bundle on Lilly’s Bed. She pressed a small blue button on the Bed frame, and a transparent glass rectangle rose from the ground. The glass stopped 7 feet in the air. Pressing a second button, the glass faded into an opaque white. No light could penetrate the smart glass.   
  
Turning towards Lilly, Chris’ gentle hands expertly undid the ties on the gown. She gently pulled the rumpled garment from Lilly’s arms. Turning towards the Surgical Bra that she was sporting, she softly lowered the banded straps down Lilly’s shoulders.   
  
“You can take that off, just be gentle when you do. Don’t want to pull the bandages off.” Christine chimed softly.   
  
Obligingly, Lilly deftly unhooked the clasp, and allowed the small garment to flutter to the ground. She reached towards Chris’ outstretched hand, and took her Sports Bra in her grasp. Gently tugging the soft cotton article over her head, she slowly slid her arms into the openings, and tugged it down her chest.    
  
“Excellent. Feel okay? I know it’s a little more binding than that icky Surgical Bra, but it’s the best we had for ya. Shirt next.” Christine giggled a little, and held the green shirt out.   
  
Again, Lilly took the garment and pulled it on, feeling already a million times better than she had in the last months. She effortlessly shucked her undies off, and pulled on the fresh cotton Boy Short style pair. The dark blue cotton, contrasted starkly with her pale skin. 

  
She grabbed the pair of pants, and gently eased her long legs into the stretchy material. Pulling them to her waist, she tied the drawstring tight, securing them to her delicate waist. She eased herself back onto the bed, and pulled the soft sandals on.   
  
Seeing that Lilly was finally dressed, Christine lowered the Smart Glass wall, and helped Lilly into the waiting Wheelchair. She quickly made sure she was comfortable. Making a note to bring a soft pillow along, she tapped on Doctor McCoy’s shoulder gently.   
  
“Alright boys, you can look now. She’s ready to go from our end.” Christine softly intoned.   
  
Leonard turned towards Lilly, and knelt by her side. Cupping her face in his hand, he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. “I don’t know if you remember, but I mean what I said, when I said I love you. I always have, and I always will.   



	10. Recovering

Chapter 10 - Recovering

 

Bones took his position behind the wheelchair and started pushing it through the hallways towards the Enterprise’s Spa. Lilly sat back in the wheelchair, letting the sturdy device safely hold her weight. She closed her eyes to all the stimuli around her and focused her internal thoughts on the quiet solace of the steady breathing of Leonard. 

Her small frame ached horribly. She felt like she’d simultaneously been bulldozed over by a raging Klingon, and trudged through a million miles of chest deep gelatinous mud. Her muscles fought against the strains of moving and functioning, from their excessive buildup of lactic acid.

She glanced up towards Leonard’s comforting face, and smiled ever so softly.

“Where are we going first, Leonard?” Lilly spoke softly.

Leonard glanced down towards her radiant grey eyes and cleared his throat.

“I figured you’d like a massage, something to help work out all the kinks in your muscles. We can get you into a bath first though, if you’d like.” The Doctor authoritatively stated.

“A bath sounds wonderful, thank you.” Lilly gently replied.

Lilly rolled her stiff neck around her shoulders and tried to focus her thoughts on the day of her attack, trying desperately to recall what exactly had gone wrong. She could vaguely remember getting to the cave and laying down to rest, but what came after was a blank space. She sighed discontentedly and resigned herself to being ushered down the hall by her Doctor and his favored Nurse.

“So, Leonard, how long have you been with the Enterprise? I thought you hated Starfleet and wanted nothing to do with the ‘fleet?” She asked inquisitively.

“Two years. Uh. Pamela took the whole damn planet in the divorce, decided to join Starfleet to start over. Enlisted in the Fleet and the rest is history.” Bones softly spoke as he continued to push Calla down the hallway.

“I see.” Calla stated sadly.

“It was complicated Cal. I was complicated. My career started to go one way and hers the other. It’s hard living a lie every day of your life and trying to tell yourself that it’s okay when it really isn’t. Pamela knew the truth, but she was so damned fixated on making a name for herself, she didn’t give a rat’s ass who she hurt in the process.” Leonard lamented.

“Len, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.” Lilly stammered.

Lilly’s shoulders drooped down and she closed her eyes. She sighed and resigned herself to not bringing up painful memories for her friend. She cast her gaze on her lap as she was wheeled into the Spa.

Christine walked to the Service Station and activated three of the baths. She opted to give the two some privacy and selected the rear-most baths for Leonard and Calla, while she took one near the front. The attendant, a young Ensign greeted them as he came out with a Robe for each of them.

“Welcome to the Spa. I’m Ensign Warden. We have several services available as well as some limited freshly prepared meal options. You can view the list of services on the PADD near your assigned bath. If you need anything, please call for me. May you have a relaxing time.” The young man stated.

Christine took the robes from the young man’s outstretched hands and placed two of them on Lilly’s lap. She took the last robe and headed towards her own bath. She slipped her shoes off and turned her back towards the bath.

“Leonard, the baths in the very back are reserved for you and Lilly. I assumed you’d both like some privacy. I’ll be here if you need me for anything.” Chris smiled as she spoke.

“Thanks Chris. Enjoy your bath.” Leonard huffed out softly.

He pressed forward and continued to wheel Lilly to the very back of the joint Spa / Salon room. Here the baths were reserved for senior officers and came with an added air of privacy. All the bathing units were private, but the back units were kept to a higher standard. Slightly better offerings on the services and significantly more private when the Spa is deserted.

Leonard parked the Wheelchair in the back corner of the Spa and gently offered his hand to Lilly. She took the offer and smiled internally as Leonard hefted her into the air effortlessly. Her heart rate increased, defying her will to slow down.

His hazel eyes sparkled with color for a brief moment. His thoughts rushed to the last time he held Lilly in his arms so long ago. His heart sank with the dawning realization that the love he once had for her would never be returned. He lowered her as gently as he could into the bathing unit. He deftly pressed the activation keys for the clothes transporter and the privacy screen that covered the top of the unit. Bones pulled the wheelchair around and parked it next to the head of the unit and sat down in it. 

“What kinda bath do ya feel like, Cal? Sonic, Mud, Wine, Chocolate? Fair bit of choices here.” Bones drawled.

Lilly took the PADD from his hands and quickly made her choice. Hydrotherapy with Mint and Lavender Oils. She gasped as the tub filled and powerful jets surged to life easing the stress and pain from her spent muscles.

Leonard stood to retreat to his own bath, but was stopped by Lilly’s suddenly outstretched hand. She turned towards him and drew a breath silently. Words needed to be said, but finding the courage to speak them was something she was scared she was unable to do. Rationally speaking, she knew he had his career ahead of him. She was still stationed on New Vulcan, and maybe there was someone else in his life, but if you don’t take a chance, how will you ever know?

“Stay. Please. We… I need to talk to you. To tell you things. Things I should have told you years ago. Please just stay, for a moment.” Lilly asked as her voice faltered and wavered.

“Wait.” Leonard replied softly.

He ran to the nearest console and activated the privacy wall shutting off the Officer Baths from the regular Spa. He returned just as quickly to Lilly’s side and spun the wheelchair around so while sitting, he faced her.

“I’m going to make a mess of this, I know it, but I made a mistake all those years ago when I ran away. I was so scared of everything going wrong with you, with us, I never even gave it a chance to go right. I felt awful when Jocelyn and Clay and the others started treating you terribly because of me. Then when I was offered the chance to enroll early, I took it, thinking it would make everything okay. I get asked, almost daily, who my mate is, and when I tell people, they’re so surprised. Half the Vulcans I work with think there’s something wrong with me because I’m 35 and still unwed.” Lilly paused while drawing in another breath.

“Your mate. What’s their name?” Pain flashed across his face as Leonard spoke the question.

“There isn’t one. There never has been. I dated a few times in the Academy. I think you remember Caine.” Lilly stated with tears filling her steely grey eyes.

Leonard growled deeply, rage overcoming him at the mention of Caine’s name. After McCoy had enlisted, he’d found Calla at the Academy teaching. He still had nightmares over the night Calla called him because Caine had torn their shared apartment to pieces, including Calla. She’d spent a week in the hospital recuperating from the damage he’d done to her.

“How could I forget? Jim threatened to kill him. I wanted to do things to him the Hippocratic Oath didn’t cover. Why didn’t you ever contact me? Did I hurt you that badly?” Bones asked trepidatiously.

“The first few years at Academy cinched the feeling that I was following a logical course of action. I picked up Mom’s work. Yes, I got sidelined by Caine, but I didn’t let that stop me. It wasn’t you that hurt me, Leonard. It was Caine. I felt like I’d failed myself, my heritage, my family, everything. I was offered a position as a Researcher and decided to take it. The salary was adequate and it allowed me to truly blossom in my work.” Lilly replied nervously.

Her eyes softened as she stared into Leonard’s hazel eyes. Nothing but compassion and love radiated off of him. Her heart felt like it had leapt into her throat as she willed herself to continue speaking.

“I’d heard stories about you and the Enterprise. I assumed you were busy and had made your own life. David talked about you a lot. Dad finally figured out that bringing up your name hurt me too much. I had my friends around, sure. There’s been plenty of people interested in me too, but I’ve always kept busy with my work. There’s so much I accomplished it kept me occupied. When I came to, you told me you loved me. Did you mean that?” Lilly continued.

“Cal, I’ve never lied to you about how I felt. You know that.” Leonard replied.

“What are you saying, Len?” Lilly cautiously asked.

“I’m sayin’ I love you. I’ve always loved you. My marriage to Pamela failed, because she wasn’t you. There’s been this gaping void in my life for the last 15 years. The day you left, I vowed I’d never be happy again, because you were my happiness, Calla. When you left Atlanta I died inside.” Leonard spoke softly, almost afraid of his own words.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy, I love you too.” Calla stated as tears flowed down her porcelain cheeks.

Leonard closed the distance between their mouths and crushed Lilly’s soft pink lips with his own. Years of longing and desire burned between the two as the kiss deepened. Lilly moaned softly driving Leonard to continue the assault on her lips. He threaded his fingers through her soft mahogany hair and pulled her closer to him. Minutes passed and Leonard finally broke the kiss.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, Cal. Where do we go from here?” Bones asked inquisitively.

“Right now, somewhere we can talk more privately. I was so scared in the coma. Scared I was never going to wake up, never going to see you again.” Tears streamed down her face as Lilly spoke.

Leonard shut her bath off and handed her a robe. He blushed slightly and turned his back to her as she stood and withdrew herself from the bathing unit. She fastened the ties on the cotton robe and sat down in the wheelchair again.

Bones turned and grabbed her clothing from the receptacle before deactivating the privacy wall. He pushed her down to the Turbolift and effortlessly guided the chair inside. He quickly punched in the code to take him straight to Deck 9 where his Quarters were located.

The Lift doors swooshed open and Bones again effortlessly guided the wheelchair down the hall to his personal quarters. He deactivated the lock and pushed Lilly inside. He shucked his uniform off, tossing it in a pile on the floor, and scooped Lilly up and carried her to his bed. She quickly shed her robe and smiled brightly when Leonard pulled her as close as possible to his body. She tucked herself against his lean frame and closed her eyes.

Leonard kissed her softly and drew the blanket over them, eager to get some restful sleep for the first time in months. Everything was turning out perfectly. Blissfully elated to sleep, he pulled her even closer and protectively wrapped his arms around her before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
